Light and Shadows
by Darkrai'sLittleRaven
Summary: Sometimes experiments go right, and sometimes they go wrong. And sometimes.. they go completely unexpected and right out the window. Cameron thought his experiment would be pretty simple, but little did he know how different it would be and the consequences it would bring. Where there is Light, there is always Shadows. This is Cameron's Story. (Contains Gijinka characters).
1. Prologue: And So It Begins

**Hey guys, what's up? Welcome to the story of Light and Shadows! This is Raven here. *looks over* And I'm Lugiaman14. This story is jam packed with thrills, chills, and crazy shenanigans that my insane mind can come up with. Before we get into the drama, let's take a look at where it all started… **

**"Blah" - Talking**

**'Blah' - Thinking**

**Disclaimer: Neither I, nor the owner of this account, Darkrai'sLittleRaven, own Pokémon. The OC's are ours however.**

* * *

Looking back, Cameron never would have thought his life would have changed so much, but little did he know that when he tried that experiment almost a year ago, almost everything as he knew it.. Would definitely change..

* * *

A lone light was all that lit up the lower floor of a large building, more specifically a laboratory, and inside paced a man, his hazel eyes narrowed in thought as he jots down some notes, wanting to make sure he has everything right. While from other parts of the building, the sounds of faint voices, occasional laughter and a random bump or thud can be heard, sounds from other members of the Lugia army working or milling around the base. Cameron sighs, running a hand through his short, light brown hair as he scans his notes, and then he crosses the room, stopping in front of a tall glass and steel pod at one end of the room. Curled up on the floor beside it is a young Lugia, not as young as an infant, but more the age of a young adult Lugia, who appears to have dozed off while waiting for the General to finish working out his calculations. Cameron pulls a lever to open the front of the pod, the door making a 'whoosh' sound as it slides open.

"Alright you, wake up." He says, prodding the Lugia's left wing with his toe, a light smirk on his lips. A disgruntled sound comes from the curled up Pokemon, and Cameron steps back as it stretches out its wings, not particularly wanting to get smacked upside the head by one of them. It gets up, giving Cameron a look that plainly says 'took you long enough' and stretches again. Cameron laughs,

"Yeah, yeah, alright, I get it. Okay, into the pod with you." The Lugia gazes at him a moment from one eye, then flicks its tail, stretches its wings once more, and then climbs into the bod, pretending to make a big show out of getting itself settled inside the large tube like structure. The General just shakes his head, smirking, and pulls the lever back up to slide the door of the pod closed again. The Lugia watches him as he crosses the room, scanning his notes once more before returning to the pod and starting to enter his noted calculations to start the pod, and the enhancement process. The machine slowly hums to life, the Lugia inside almost looking like it wants to curl up and go back to sleep, watching the General lazily. He keeps an eye on the Lugia's vitals on a monitor beside the pod as it begins the process, watching in awe as his work begins to take place. So absorbed in his thoughts and the imagine in his head of a perfectly enhanced Pokemon, that at first he doesn't hear the loud, flat mechanical voice as it states 'Power levels unstable and critical! Proceeding to initiate self-destruct." It takes him a second, and Cameron's eyes widen when he realizes what he's just heard. Then his thoughts are interrupted by another alarm, this time coming from the monitor attached to the pod, the Lugia's vitals are dropping fast.

"What?! No!" He yells, trying frantically to stop the process and open the pod, the Lugia inside calling to him weakly, plaintively, begging for help. More alarms begin go off, and faintly he hears the sound of the others under his command yelling as they race to the exits to flee the base, occasional voices demanding,

"What the hell is going on?!" or "Where's the General?!" ring through the air, but Cameron ignores them, solely focused on the Lugia trapped in the pod. He starts frantically hitting switches and yanking levers, desperately trying to get the pod open to free his friend, his hands shaking.

`"No! Fuck!" He hits the glass hard in frustration, "Fuck! I can't lose him! I can't lose my partner again!" The Lugia looks at him, watching weakly as Cameron flips every switch, hits every button and yanks every lever he can get his shaking hands on, but nothing happens, the pod stubbornly remains closed.

"One minute until detonation." The voice announces, and the General swears under his breath, banging furiously on the pod now, desperately trying to get the Lugia out, but the pod refuses to give. The voice soon begins counting down the last several seconds, as Cameron helplessly bangs on the glass front of the pod.

"No!" He pleads silently, fists hammering on the glass as the voice gets closer and closer to zero. Suddenly the Lugia looks at him, its sad eyes meeting his own, and he freezes, staring back into the eyes of his most trusted friend, his hands rest on the glass as the count reaches zero and the lab explodes with a deafening sound. Glass flies everywhere, the roof is totally demolished, as are half the walls, and a huge crater is what remains of the building's inner floors. Laying in the bottom of the crater, burned and unconscious, but alive, is the General, and not far away are the remains of the, unknown as of yet to the General, the empty pod.

Moments pass, and Cameron stirs, blinking blearily as he tries to focus his eyes. He pushes himself into a sitting position, and he immediately notices that something is very different. He drags himself to his feet, and makes his way over to one of the lab's cracked and broken mirrors, staring into it, only to see a tail behind him. He blinks and rubs his eyes and looks again, and the tail is gone.

"Ookaayyy." He says, confused, staring hard at his reflection, and he realizes that he now has the features of a Lugia. He groans, still feeling hazy and sore from the explosion, as well as confusion at his new appearance, and with a groan of pain, he makes his way outside, tiredly plodding one foot in front of the other until he reaches his house that sits not far away, pushing open the door and going inside. He puts a hand to his side as he moves, feeling a couple pieces of shrapnel from the explosion that had embedded there, and he drags himself to his bed, dropping onto it in an exhausted heap. He's so tired that he barely even registers one of the Base's medical personnel that comes in and cleans and dresses his wound without a word, in fact, he passes out before it's even finished, his body giving in to the extreme soreness and exhaustion.

After a almost two days of mostly sleeping, Cameron finally fully wakes up, no longer feeling so exhausted or worn out. He sits up, once again looking at the changes to his body. After a few minutes of staring at his hands, he gets up and goes outside, making his way past the remains of the lab, sighing a bit when he sees how totally destroyed it is. He continues toward the base's far side, deciding to see what his body can do. He stops in a field, closing his eyes a moment to clear his head and concentrate, when he feels a ripple through his body, and when he opens his eyes he's no longer human; he's now a Lugia. He blinks,

"Wait a minute." He mutters, concentrating the way he did and within a moment he's again human, he stares at himself a moment, and then decides to practice the shift a little more.

"Okay, now I admit that is cool." He says to himself, now able to transform at will between human and Lugia. He decides to keep experimenting with his new body, thinking about the abilities his Lugia partner had when they had worked together. He imagines each ability, then concentrates and finds himself able to do it, and actually fairly easily at that too. He finds himself even able to use abilities Lugia normally shouldn't, likely do to the effects of the experiment. Instead of turning his Lugia into the ultimate Lugia, he had inadvertently turned himself into it. He uses his newly discovered Extremespeed to dart around the base a few times at blurring speeds, the sensation of moving so fast has him exhilarated. He goes into the house, and comes back out to the field again, tossing up three Pokeballs and releases the Pokemon inside of them. They all look at him, wondering what it is he suddenly wants them to do. He smiles, telling them what he wants and they all answer and move into places, and he begins sparring with them. It's in this sparring that he learns more of his chosen moves. He can fire a powerful Aeroblast from his hand, summon great Psychic feats at simple will of his mind, and also discovers that he can douse opponents with a powerful Hydro Pump, much to the dismay of his Charizard, who happened to be the first, albeit accidental target.

"Charrr..." It mutters disdainfully, tossing its head a bit and shaking water from its wings. Cameron chuckles,

"Sorry, bud." He says. The Charizard looks at him, eyeing him almost as if he's wondering if he should roast him or not, then lets out a snort, then suddenly releases Flamethrower, narrowly missing Cameron's backside with it. The General yelps and jumps aside, rolling his eyes at Charizard.

"Oi, okay, I said I was sorry, jeez." Charizard makes a sound almost like a laugh, and takes off up into the air to watch the General continue. Cameron spends a few days more just practicing these abilities, wanting to hone them and make sure he has them down, while doing his best not to accidentally land them on others like he did on Charizard. He also decides to do some more research, to help analyze the moves further, and also to try and figure out not only how and where the experiment had gone wrong, making him the target instead of his Lugia, but also if he could even create more ultimate Pokemon as well.

Satisfied with his plans a few days later, Cameron finishes his lunch, then heads back to what's left of his now demolished lab, and picking up some of the scattered notes. He reads through some, and then decides that first off he wants to try experimenting with his own DNA. He proceeds to the still mostly intact lower section, placing his notes on one of the cluttered desk, looking for what he needs to start experimenting. He keeps working over several weeks, and doing several experiments on himself, extracting DNA samples, testing the samples, testing theories, until finally, he has created a perfect clone of himself. Feeling a little jittery and nervous about the results, Cameron pulls back the lever that releases the lock on the pod as the lights inside it dim and the sounds of it running die down. The heavy door gives a hissing sound as the seal releases and it opens, revealing a perfect clone of the General standing inside. Groaning, the clone opens its eyes, identical hazel to Cameron's, and steps out of the pod. He watches as the clone looks around the lab curiously, taking in everything he sees, and then it looks at him.

"Amazing, it's like looking into a mirror." He comments absently, and the clone laughs, coming closer, with his head tilted slightly in curiosity, and amusement.

" What? Enjoying the view? It's just you, in a different body." They head over to the desk, where Cameron sits down to check a few notes while the clone explores the office. He ends up observing the clone as he moves around the office, noting their identical looks and even the way they move. He starts asking a few questions, which the clone turns and answers easily, showing he's fairly complacent, easily responding to questions and what he's asked. Has he replies to each one, the General discovers he shares most of his own memories, even interests, and most certainly his personality is very similar as well. He notes that the clone also shares his Lugia aspects, so when he finishes making notes, he takes the clone outside to test his abilities.

"Watch first." He says, and when he sees the clone is watching him, he shifts between human and Lugia forms a few times, noting that the clone looks curious. He looks down at himself and concentrates, and then standing there in front of the General, is a Lugia, its head tilted as it watches him, almost as if saying,

"Okay, that was easy, now what?" Cameron waits for him to shift back to human, and then he turns and fires a strong Aeroblast at a tree a ways away. The clone watches with interest as the move pretty much demolishes the tree as it connects with it. The clone thinks a moment, and then focusing on another tree, fires his own Aeroblast, turning out to be almost as powerful as the General's. Cameron nods in approval, deciding to demonstrate Extremespeed next, which the clone gets quickly, resulting in a high speed game of tag around the base for a few minutes, before stopping back near the trees.

"This is amazing." Cameron comments and the clone just laughs and nods. He lets them both calm down for a moment or two, and he demonstrates Psychic, and barely has time to yelp, when the smirking clone has him up in the air and upside down. Laughing, the clone flips him right side up and sets him down, and the General rolls his eyes.

"Okay, so that one was easy." The clone smirks and nods, waiting. Cameron smirks, then fires Hydro Pump at a tree not far away, the powerful blast of water slamming into the tree's trunk, and then creates a spectrum of glittering rainbow crystal like shapes both in the air around the tree and across the grass as the sun catches the water droplets as they spread from the impact. The clone nods, then fires his own Hydro Pump at the same tree, creating a second show of rainbow colors as the impact spreads. They soon sit on the grass, discussing their moves a bit, and the, flopping back on the grass, Cameron says,

"Hmm… You probably shouldn't be called Cameron; it might just confuse people," he smirks, "myself included, so how about we call you by our middle name?" The clone thinks about it a moment, and then nods.

"Sure, James is as good a name as any." He stretches out too, but then sits up again.

"Can we go to the kitchen now? I want some tomatoes…" And Cameron pauses and looks at him, his eyes both narrow, and one even twitches a bit.

"You can't have any!" He shouts as they both jump up. James gives a very Cameron like pout,

"But why not? I wanna eat tomatoes…" He actually sulks a bit, and Cameron suddenly punches him in the gut and then roundhouse kicks him, quickly landing him on his ass. James groans, rubbing his ass as he gets back up off of the ground, pouting again.

"You. Do not. Touch. MY Tomatoes." Cameron states possessively, making James sigh.

"Yes sir…" He says dejectedly. Cameron watches him a moment, wanting to be sure James doesn't decide then to make a run for his house, and his kitchen and tomatoes. He also realizes that he and James, being so a like, will likely end up doing a lot of fighting like this, and he sighs.

"I'm really going to have to protect those tomatoes…" and he smirks to himself when he hears James sigh.

* * *

**Lugiaman14: And so it begins… Lol. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter, and you can expect many more! I hope to have at least 20 chapters before ending it. I already have come up the idea for the ending and for the sequel.**

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: He moves fast, don't ya think? Lol**

**Cameron: Can I know the ending?**

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: Oi, and here we go.. *facepalms***

**Lugiaman14: No! No one shall know until I say so!**

**Cameron: *smirks, charging an Aeroblast* What'd you say to me?**

**Lugiaman14: Uhh… Please leave us a review! If you excuse me, I have to run away from my overpowered self. *sprints out the door***

**Cameron: *chuckles* They always run. See you guys in the next chapter!**

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: *smirks and shakes her head* Typical *waves* Bye now!**


	2. A Pokemon and A Girl

**Lugiaman14: And we're back with another installment of Light and Shadows! **

**Cameron: You still need to tell me that ending!**

**Lugiaman14: Never! Only DLR and I can know the ending!**

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: So I'm DLR now? Gee thanks *smirks* Don't feel bad Cameron, he hasn't even told ME the ending yet.**

**Lugiaman14: *sticks his tongue out at her* Anyway… Can one of you two do the disclaimer?**

**Cameron: Not it! *runs away with Extremespeed***

**James: *sighs* Lugiaman14 and Darkrai'sLittleRaven do not own Pokémon, only their OC's. If they did own Pokémon, Ash would have asked Misty out a long time ago.**

**Lugiaman14: Damn right! Without further ado, here's Chapter 1!**

**"Blah" - Talking**

**'Blah' - Thinking**

* * *

Yawning slightly, a figure stretches out on the grass, eyes closed against the sun slowly rising in the sky, his hands behind his head. He's actually about to nod off, when soft humming catches his attention and he sighs. James is sitting on the deck, ear buds in his ears, and humming along to the music louder than he likely realizes he is. Cameron groans and opens one eye, watching his clone a moment, and then closing it again, deciding to just tune him out. Once again he's about to doze off, when something coming through the grass makes him sigh and open one eye again. James doesn't even notice, still absorbed in his music, which the General rolls his eyes at, and he goes to close his eyes again, but the sound in the grass gets louder. Frowning, he sits up and looks around, trying to determine which direction the sound is coming from. He looks around, hazel eyes narrowed a bit as he searches for the sound, and then he sees some of the long grass by the far side of the house move, as if something small is making its way through it. He gets up and heads across the lawn, noting as he does that James is still totally oblivious to everything around him. He reaches the tall grass, pulling some aside, and he gasps when he sees the young Riolu. He kneels down, seeing how it's holding one of its arms against its chest, and limping as well as it hesitantly backs up a couple of steps.

"Easy, I won't hurt you." Cameron says, slowly encouraging the Pokemon to come closer to him, wanting to get a look at its injuries. Riolu looks at him nervously, the small blue paw holding its other arm trembling a little. Cameron gently lifts the small Pokemon into his arms and then stands up, heading back toward the house. He sees that James is still totally oblivious, so with a bit of a smirk, he uses Psychic to crank up the iPod's volume to max, which makes James jump up and rip the ear buds from his ears, swearing loudly. Cameron smirks,

"Now that I have your attention, give me a hand." James scowls, but gets up, grumbling a bit as he follows the General inside the house. Cameron sets the Riolu down on the edge of the couch, letting it swing its little legs just as a small child would while sitting in the same spot, and it gives him a sad look. He says,

"Alright, I'll see if we have some potions, you get him some water." James sighs, but nods and heads back into the kitchen, while Cameron goes to check his medical kit. Frowning, he rummages through the kit, muttering,

"Where the hell did all my potions go?" and then he sighs, continuing to dig around through the kit, hoping to find any potions. He sighs, about to give up when his fingers close around a small bottle at the kit's bottom and he pulls it out.

"Finally!" He says, checking to see if there's any more with it, but finds only one other. He sighs again and shuts the kit again, shaking his head. He really doesn't feel like going into town for more right now. He puts the kit away, and then double checks that both potions are full, and heads back to the living room. James comes back from the kitchen with a cup of water, while Cameron kneels down and begins to apply the spray onto Riolu's wound, the cool spray makes the Pokemon cringe, whimpering a little.

"Shhh…" the General says, rubbing its back a bit to calm it down as James hands it a small cup of cool water to drink. Riolu sips the water, silent as Cameron finishes the first bottle, and picks up the other. He shakes it up, and then begins applying it to the other wound, which again makes it cringe. It looks up at the General with a pout, which makes him chuckle a bit, and he rubs the top of its head a bit.

"You'll be alright." He says, and Riolu nods, sipping at his water quietly. Cameron sighs, knowing that despite not wanting to, he has to go to down anyway. He calls a nurse from the base in to look after Riolu, while he and James go to Celadon. James though has already flopped onto the other couch and opened a book, tuning everything else out.

"We shouldn't be long, we're out of potions and we need to get some more food anyway." Cameron says to the nurse when she comes in. she nods, going over to the Riolu to check him. She examines his wounds, nodding at seeing how potion was already applied, and she begins to bandage them. Cameron turns to his clone totally engrossed with the book he started reading. He calls the clone's name, but James ignores him, continuing to read. Sighing, the General gets up from where he'd been crouched by the Riolu, putting his phone back in his pocket that he had used to call over the nurse, and glowering at his clone.

"I said come on." He says, and James finally looks up. Cameron says, "Let's go, we need to get there before the place gets all crowded." He adds, and James closes the book and gets up, nodding. They head outside, frowning when they see the heavy storm clouds in the distance. James sighs, following his likeness down the path that leads away from the base and toward the road. Celadon actually isn't too far away, as the base is located on the peninsula just south of Route 16. Not trusting the storm clouds, they decide to use Extremespeed, both to get there faster, and also to try to avoid the approaching rush hour, which usually packs the famous Celadon Department Store. They exit Extremespeed as they reach the west entrance to the city; Cameron smirking as James nearly trips over a rock in the path, as he had come out of Extremespeed nearly on top of it.

`"Shaddup." James mutters, straightening up and following the General inside the city. Cameron takes a deep breath as they walk, letting his eyes wander around the city a bit. They make their way through the main part of it, the busy people milling around easily letting them pass. James follows, looking around as well. He looks over when he hears a sigh, and Cameron says,

"I love this city; all the lights, wonderful food, and the enormous selection at the store." He says, and James just nods, putting his hands behind his head as he follows.

"Yea, it's also where you met-…" His eyes widen as the General suddenly whirls around, eyes narrowed in what he can see is obvious anger, and some hurt.

"Don't you dare mention her." He says, his voice is hard, but James doesn't miss the bit of hurt lacing the cold tone as well. Not particularly wanting to get pounded, James puts his hands up innocently,

"Alright, okay, sorry. That's still such a touchy subject after all these years." The General sighs and he starts to walk again. James follows silently.

'Jeez, you'd think he'd let that go by now, it's been a good four years since they broke up.' He sighs, shaking his head as the thought crosses his mind. They finally make it through the busy outdoor market area, and head both head inside the store, the cool air inside washing over them as the doors slide closed behind them with a soft beep. Cameron crosses the open area, heading over to the receptionist with James still following, though he isn't exactly paying much attention to where he's going. The receptionist smiles when she sees them heading over toward her, and she gives them a wave. The two of them nod in response as they approach her, coming to a stop in front of her desk.

"Hey Jeanie, how have you been?" Cameron says, ignoring James as he starts looking around again. The woman smiles, her eyes kind.

"Oh just fine, Mr. Ellis." She says, "How's life at the base?" James, not paying attention, wanders over toward a display, and Cameron

"It's been good." Jeanie nods and smiles, handing him a store brochure for a couple specials in the store.

"That's good, have you had any good challengers lately?" She asks, and the General nods, leaning against the counter a bit.

"Just last week a young boy did. He was inexperienced, but I saw a lot of potential in him. He was no match for my team though, and he did look a little disappointed when he lost, so I gave him some advice and a bit of money to show my appreciation for such a fun battle, and to help him on his journey a bit." Jeanie smiles,

"That was very kind of you. Please, enjoy your day." Cameron nods and waves to her as he continues into the store, sighing and grabbing James by the back of the collar as he passes him. James, having been total absorbed in the display he had been examining, yelps in surprise, flailing a bit. Cameron shakes his head, sighing, though a light smirk has crossed his lips as well. They make their way over to the escalator, stepping onto it and waiting as it takes them both up to the second floor where the Potions and other supplies are. Once at the top, Cameron heads right for the shelves of potions, while James heads to another shelf, one containing Full Restores, Revives and other things. He picks one up off the shelf and looks at it, then puts down the Revive he had picked up and picks up a Full Restore. Cameron goes up to a shelf, picking up a Potion and checking the price, and then doing the same with a Hyper Potion. James soon comes back, a Full Restore still in one hand as he hovers over the General, looking at the prices.

* * *

Across town, her long dark hair teased by the wind as she walks, a girl makes her way through the open market outside. She pauses here and there, but her interest isn't really in the items. Her green eyes are sad as they gaze around at the stalls, and her mind is travelling elsewhere. She had just arrived in Celadon to see about possibly moving here and settling down as she had recently left her home region of Sinnoh. Sighing, she pauses at one stall to buy a bottle of cold water. She thanks the vendor and continues on, opening the bottle and taking a few sips. The wind picks up a little, her long hair getting tossed around her face lightly, and she sighs, feeling the coolness on the breeze. She had already seen the clouds, so she can tell a storm is coming. She makes her way to the big department store, deciding she may as well do a tad of shopping while she's here. Sipping her water, she goes inside, looking around curiously at the openness that makes up the store's lower floor.

"May as well look around…" she murmurs, twisting the cap back onto her water bottle and sticking it inside of her purse. She pauses, seeing a girl chattering happily to a Chikorita she's carrying, and she sighs a bit, feeling lonely and sad again. Her mind suddenly turns to him, and she tries to quickly shove it away again as tears burn her eyes. They had broken up, and he had gone somewhere else, and she hadn't been able to bear staying there by herself after, the feeling of emptiness there was too great, the memories were too painful. She does her best to steel herself, and she makes her way across the floor area, stopping at a newspaper stand. She pays for one and picks it up, walking off to the side a bit and opening it with a sigh.

"I wonder…" she says quietly, sitting on a bench as she continues to look through the paper. Sighing, she gets to the page listing apartments, and she sighs again, sadly, none fit, they're either too far away for her to walk, or they're too expensive. A tear makes its way down her cheek, which she wipes hastily, she doesn't want to cry, not now, and not here in this public place. She glances around as she folds up the paper, she's also nervous too, she doesn't want any of 'them' to find her, she always has to be careful. She sighs and gets up, heading toward the escalator to look around the upstairs of the large store, and hoping to get lost in the crowd.

* * *

"We should probably get more Full Restores than anything else." James says, still hovering over Cameron's right shoulder as they look at prices. The General shakes his head.

"No, Super Potions are a better choice, they don't cost near as much and honestly it's a waste of money to use up a Full Restore on a Pokemon that only needs a Potion." James however, doesn't listen. He leans over again and picks up a Full Restore again.

"But if we buy more Super Potions than Full Restores, then we'll need to end up getting more Full Heals so we can help Pokemon with a status affliction." Cameron sighs, annoyance clear in his features as he stares at James.

"Let's compare then, shall we? If we were to get 30 Full Restores, it would cost 90, 000 poké, and if we were to get 30 Super Potions and Full Heals, it would only cost 39, 000 poké, practically a third of the cost." James though just shrugs, boredom making him a bit more edgy than usual. He shrugs,

"What do you care? Your bank is flooded with cash, what's a few thousand more?" He says dryly, ignoring how angry the General is looking now. Cameron is reaching his boiling point; sometimes his clone just drives him insane. They stare at each other, the General clenching one fist, feeling about ready to snap and start bashing some skulls, one skull in particular, that of his likeness. He grabs James by the collar,

"It's a waste of money! I'm not spending nearly three times more for something that does the same job as what I can get for much less!" He snaps angrily, knocking James upside the head with his hand. The clone's head snaps back a bit, and he narrows his eyes in anger.

"I'm not a fucking punching bag! Do I look like your brother?!" He screams, launching himself at the General in an attempt to tackle him to the ground, his fist aiming for the General's face. Cameron's head snaps back a bit, and his lip opens, blood, seeping out. Neither of them hears the clerk behind the counter sigh; it's not the first time at all that he and other employees have seen this behaviour. Cameron wipes some blood off his split lip, frowning,

"No, but you sure do listen like him, and piss me off like him!" He snaps back, he punches James in the gut and it causes his clone to double over, gasping.

"Maybe I should just start calling you Idiota, Jr!" He comments snidely. James looks up just in time to see the General knock him to the floor using a foot against his back. The other clerk comes back, and he and the first one look at each other uneasily. They've seen this behaviour from the two quite often, but they're too scared to intervene. They sigh, hoping the two can get themselves under control before things start getting destroyed. James takes another hit or two to the back before he finally grabs Cameron with Psychic and tossing him against a wall. Cameron gasps sharply as he connects with the wall, the wind knocked right out of him, he gasps a few more times, struggling to get his breath back from the impact. When he finally does, he stares at James with murder in his eyes. James glares back, holding his ground. With an angry yell, Cameron charges him, and the two clash, landing blow after blow on each other. The clerks sigh, one shaking his head in defeat, and he and the other clerk start clearing customers from the store.

* * *

On the escalator, she hears the sound of fighting, and she frowns. She looks around, trying to get an idea of where it's coming from. She chews her lip as the escalator reaches the top, and she sees a crowd forming nearby one of the shops. She hesitates, and then starts slowly approaching, wondering what the hell could be going on. She makes her way closer to the shop's entrance, peeking inside the doors. She finds herself standing beside one of the clerks, he and all of the others are watching two young men in the store, the two look remarkably alike, and they are currently caught in an intense fist fight. Frowning, she watches them a moment, and then turns to the clerk,

"What's going on?" and the clerk turns to face her. She had also noticed another clerk still standing behind a counter in back of the store, als0 watching the two young men. The clerk says,

"Oh those two always get into arguments, and it almost always leads to a fist fight. We're just lucky they have enough sense not to blow holes in our walls." Her eyes widen in shock and confusion.

"H-holes? What do you mean?" She says, and the clerk gives her a quizzical look.

"You don't know? That's General Cameron Ellis, the League Champion for both Kanto and Johto." She gasps, her eyes widening a bit. She turns back to the two guys fighting; wondering what could have caused it. She lets a sigh past her lips, watching them still. She leans against the doorframe a bit, her green eyes never leaving the scene inside of the store.

Cameron, still controlled by his anger, punches James in the face and grabs him by the collar, winding up for a second stronger punch, when the girl catches his eye. The beautiful girl is standing there by the doorframe, watching them fight. He turns his attention to her; completely forgetting that James is there, which isn't smart. James catches this, and he smirks. He kicks Cameron in between the legs, getting him to let him go with a sharp gasp of pain, and then winds up for a solid punch, landing it straight on his temple, knocking the poor General out on the floor. The one clerk behind the desk comes running out, while James sinks down against the wall to sit on the floor, panting with exertion from the fight.

The girl watches as one clerk kneels beside the General, starting to apply a Hyper Potion to his injuries, and she's about to ask why, when she gets a closer look at his features, and her eyes widen. He has features of a legendary Pokemon, a Lugia. She says,

"How… is he part Pokemon..?" and the clerk beside her smiles a bit,

"He's very gifted with research, and has researched Pokemon for a few years now, I believe his goal was to create the ultimate Pokemon, but his experiment failed and backfired on him." She nods,

"So now he's the ultimate Lugia." She finishes, and the clerk nods. The other clerk tosses a couple more Hyper Potions to James, who nods a bit, starting to apply them to his wounds. The two of them are covered in various bruises and cuts from their battle. She makes her way over to a shelf and picks up a Revive, well a package of them, and with a thoughtful frown, she asks the clerk she was standing by,

"Would this help too?" and she holds it up. The clerk looks at it, and then at the General, and nods.

"Probably, which how much of the Lugia he seems to have melded with." She nods and opens the box, taking a small pill out from inside it and looking at it, thinking. She then makes her way over to the unconscious General, noting that no one else has since the clerk treated him with the Hyper Potions. She uses her thumb to gently open his mouth a bit, and places the small diamond shaped pill on his tongue so it can dissolve. She then sits back on her heels, watching him a moment. She notices that James has finished with his Hyper Potions as well, the two empty bottles now sitting on the floor by his knee as he watches silently. She turns her attention back to Cameron, and after a moment he stirs, and then opens his eyes, blinking in confusion. She sits back a bit,

"Whoa, what happened?" he says, and she can't help smirking,

"You turned your back on your opponent" And the General groans, face palming and shaking his head. Smiling she gets up and offers him a hand, which he takes, pulling himself up, which is when he finds himself gazing at her once again. Her black hair is long, and hands down her back to her hips in soft waves, and her eyes are a unique, bright green color. He also notices the immense sadness in her green eyes, and even hidden in her expression, something has hurt her deeply, and he finds himself wondering what it was. He sits up, seeing James sitting against the wall, his head now rests against it and his eyes are closed. He then looks around the store, seeing they've knocked over one of the shelves, with boxes all over the floor from it, but other than that there isn't as much mess as there has been past times. James opens his eyes as well and looks around, slowly standing up.

"Damn…" he says softly. Cameron nods, still looking around a bit too. The clerks start to pick up the dropped boxes, piling them in stacks here and there. Cameron notices the girl has started helping them, piling spilled boxes into stacks as the clerks are. Cameron and his likeness look at each other, and they both nod, coming over and starting with picking up the shelves and working on putting them back together.

"Um, what's your name?" He asks the girl as she sets a stack of boxes down hear him. She looks up at him, eyes still sad, but a light smile crosses her lips.

"I'm Raven." She says softly. She goes back to stacking more boxes, and once the General and his likeness have the shelves set back up, the clerks and Raven start putting the stuff back onto them. Raven sets another stack onto a shelf, noting how Cameron keeps glancing at her, and she blushes slightly. With the five of them working, they manage to get the mess cleaned up fairly quickly, and Cameron goes to pay for the Super Potions and Full Heals. Raven goes to check out some of the herbs they have in stock, and James waits outside the door, already bored again. Outside of the store afterwards, Raven sighs a bit, wondering where she should head next. James notices Cameron gazing at her again as they start to walk, but he looks closer, seeing the sadness back in her eyes, and the defeat in her posture. Frowning, he stops Cameron and whispers,

"Something is really bothering her." And the General frowns, looking at her closer, and then he nods too. They talk a moment more; now both worried about the girl.

"Where… Are you heading to?" Cameron asks her, and she stops, her shoulders slumping a bit as she sighs with a frown, looking at her hands.

"I… Don't know…" She says quietly, looking down, some of her hair falling down over her face. Cameron looks at James with a frown, then asks,

"What do you mean, you don't know?" She chews her lip, showing him the paper she was looking at, telling him quietly, her voice shaking slightly.

"I don't have anywhere to live. I'm from Sinnoh, and I left because my… boyfriend left me…" She sighs, sitting down on a bench as tears fill her eyes. Cameron and James both gasp, looking at each other. She sighs, her voice softly shaking as she whispers,

"Dylan said he'd never leave…" And the General frowns.

"Dylan, as in does he have reddish blond hair and glasses?" Raven frowns, but nods, looking up at him in silence and confusion. James frowns too,

"Wait, isn't that the one you know?" And Cameron nods. So this is the girl Dylan had said a few months ago he was totally crazy about, and yet here she is now with no one and nowhere to go. He says,

"Can we talk a bit? I'll get you something to eat, alright?" And she nods, wiping her eyes and standing up, slowly following the General and his likeness out of the large store. She follows the two of them quietly, still feeling somewhat nervous and shy, as she always has with strangers. She keeps following them, feeling less lost with the two of them now guiding her through the city. Cameron leads them to an Italian restaurant and they head inside, where he speaks with a waiter, and they surprisingly have a table within moments. Raven sits at one side, and he and James can see that she's as nervous as she is sad. The waiter brings them a jug of water and glasses, and Raven pours herself one, sipping at it, with her eyes cast down on the table. Cameron and James sit on the other side of the table, James watching quietly, while a concerned Cameron debates what to say. Raven sips her water again, fiddling with the corner of her napkin.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do now…" She says quietly, and James looks at the General, who nods and he says to her softly.

"You could stay at our place for a while, if you like." And she looks up, her eyes wide. James nods,

"We can't leave you alone with nowhere to go." And Cameron nods.

"He's right." He says, watching her. She chews her lip as bit as she thinks, she's clearly shocked by the offer he had just given, well actually that his likeness had given her. She fiddles with the napkin still,

"A-Are you sure… You'd really let me stay with you?" And Cameron nods, reaching over to put a hand on top of one of hers.

"Of course we are." He says softly. She nods a bit, her shoulders still a bit slumped down, but she feels a little calmer than before. She looks up as the waiter comes back and hands them menus, which they take with nods, and the waiter heads off again. James opens his and starts reading, and Cameron also opens his, but doesn't start reading it yet, he's looking at Raven, who hasn't opened hers yet. She looks down at hers, but not really seeing, as if she's worried, that she's thinking about something. He watches her a moment.

"Is something worrying you?" He asks, and she startles, looking up at him wide eyed. She says,

"A couple things, I suppose…" she admits, sighing some. She looks at her hands, she's afraid to tell him about what's bothering her most, she's afraid of how he would react. She sighs, finally opening her menu.

"Just nervous I suppose. What if I can't find a place at all? I doubt you guys would want to house me forever." She says softly. She picks at the corner of her menu, not noticing the General gazing at her again.

"Yeah… Stay forever." He suddenly says, and James immediately looks up, seeing Raven's eyes go wide and the nervousness get even more intense in her features.

"What he means is you can stay with us as long as you'd like to or need to." She looks over at him, her features immediately relaxing a bit, and she nods.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." She says softly. James nods, watching as she finally opens her menu and she starts looking through it. He also reaches over and lightly knocks the General upside the head.

"Oi! Control yourself a bit more!" he whispers, and Cameron startles, then nods sheepishly, blushing a bit as he and James go back to their menus. The three read their menus in silence for a few moments, looking up when the same waiter that's been serving them comes back.

"Are you ready?" He asks, and the three of them nod, giving their orders. He nods, writing it down in his order pad, and then heading over to the kitchen to give it to the cooks. Raven sips her water again, thinking. She knows that since she's going to be staying with them, she has to tell her secret sometime, she's just afraid to, very afraid. She sighs, knowing that she's likely being searched for even now, though she's always managed to elude them so far. She sighs with a frown, hoping they don't start asking her questions about her secret, she's not sure she can handle that yet.

"So, where in Sinnoh are you from?" James asks and she looks up. She watches him for a moment, and then she says softly,

"I'm from Floaroma Town, actually." James nods, and the General asks,

"Are you good with herbs?" and she blushes, nodding.

"I am actually; I make a lot of herbal remedies for both people and Pokemon." Cameron and his likeness glance at each other, nodding; her skills could be helpful with the way the two of them fight. She says softly,

"I'm not much of a battler though, I don't even have my own Pokemon." She says softly, and they notice that it sounds like she's sad about that. She looks down again, fiddling with her napkin again.

"I've always wanted to have one, but it just… never happened." She says softly. Cameron and James both nod at her, though they don't say anything just yet. She tears a piece of the napkin off, her fingers idly folding and playing with it. She says,

"I hope someday I can, but I don't know." The General nods.

"I'm sure you will someday." And she nods, looking at him, hoping that he's right. He gives her a smile, and they nod again. James watches them a moment, listening to them talk. Soon the food is brought over, and all three of them thank the waiter and start to eat. Cameron and James both dig into their spaghetti, and Raven picks a bite of chicken out of her chicken alfredo, eating it. It's quiet for as bit as they eat, and Raven feels herself becoming a lot calmer now with these two new friends. She eats another bite of chicken, glancing out the window.

'Please, don't find me.' She sighs, the thought leaving her mind as fast as it had come. She continues eating, as do the General and his likeness, all of them enjoying their meals. After they finish, Cameron pays for the food, and they head from the restaurant, Raven following them toward the west gates of the city. She's quiet, listening to them as the three of them head out of the path and onto Route 16. She looks around a bit curiously, wondering how far of a walk it is to their house. She ends up lost in her thoughts a bit, so it startles her some when the base comes into sight. Both of the guys are still chatting, so she ends up walking away from them a little, looking curiously at the compound, several buildings dot the area, including a large house, and an even larger building that's in ruins. She looks around curiously as she walks over, looking at the house, and then at the large ruined building.

'What happened here..?' She wonders, looking around at the nearly collapsed structure. James looks up from talking to Cameron, and sees Raven over by the ruined lab.

"Is she okay over there?" He asks, and the General looks around, spotting her as well. He frowns, and they put a bit of speed into their step, making their way over to her. She's by one of the windows, peeking inside curiously at the interior. James watches her as well, wondering if she's going to ask about the state of the building. She brushes a little dirt off the window, trying to get a better look inside, feeling very curious about this place.

"What happened here?" She asks, still looking inside, feeling that the building is hiding something, a presence of some sort. Cameron and James look at each other, and James says,

"Old lab explosion, don't worry about it." And she nods, though she's still curious, both about the building's destruction, and also about the presence that almost seems to be calling to her from within. She lets them both guide her away and over to the house, where Cameron unlocks the door and they go inside. The house is quiet, but sleeping on the armchair, well curled up on the seat of it, is the little Riolu. James goes over to check on him, while the General goes to put away their purchases, leaving a Super Potion on the counter before leaving the room. Raven comes over as the Riolu opens its eyes, staying quiet as James checks its healing injuries. She sits on the couch, watching curiously as Riolu patiently lets James check him, but the little Pokémon's garnet eyes soon wander over to her. She smiles, nodding at Riolu, who is now watching her curiously.

"That's Raven." James says as he gently puts the bandages back on, Cameron coming back into the room right as he says that. He too notices Riolu watching Raven. He comes over,

"How is he?" He asks, and James nods.

"Good, he looks much better." And the General nods. They both watch, slightly surprised, as Riolu climbs off the chair, crosses the room and climbs up on the couch, sitting on Raven's lap. She's just as surprised, though she lets a smile cross her lips, reaching up and scratching behind one of its ears gently. The Riolu leans into the touch, closing its eyes contentedly. Raven looks up at them with a smile.

"See?" James says with a smile, and she nods. Cameron puts way the groceries they bought as well, and then he returns to the living room, sitting on the chair Riolu had recently vacated. Suddenly, James asks,

"Um, Cameron? Where is she going to sleep?" And the General frowns a moment, and then says,

"She can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch." James raises an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" And Cameron nods. Raven looks surprised too, not having expected that at all. Cameron nods at her with a smile, and she nods too, still scratching by the Riolu's ear. She relaxes in the chair, Riolu now curling up in her lap, making a soft, contented, almost purring sound, starting to fall asleep again.

"He really likes you." The General notes, and Raven smiles, nodding. She drapes her jacket over the Pokémon like a blanket, smiling some. Raven thinks a moment, and she asks softly,

"Could I… Ask what made you decide to bond with a Lugia?" She chews her lip, hoping that her question does not offend him. James looks from her to Cameron, wondering how the General will answer. Cameron nods,

"Well, it all started 6 years ago, when I was 14. I was a semi-decent trainer at the time, I had beaten all of the Kanto Gyms, and I tried to beat the Champion, but failed, so I was going to Johto to get some more experience. When my buddy Pikachu and I arrived in Olivine City, we heard that there was a Lugia sighting on one of the nearby islands. I got really excited; it was a chance for me to finally catch a legendary Pokemon. Pikachu and I took off to this island, in search of this Lugia. When we got there, we looked high and low for it, to no avail. Just when we were about to head back, he came ashore. Pikachu and I got excited and eagerly went into the battle. I didn't get a Master Ball before I left home; I wish to God I had remembered to bring a Master Ball... Anyway, the battle raged on for at least an hour, neither this Lugia, nor my Pikachu wanting to give in. I looked to Pikachu and saw that he was exhausted, so I decide I needed to throw the ball now. I threw it, the Lugia went inside, and stayed in. I was so happy and excited that I didn't realise Pikachu wasn't moving... he wasn't breathing..." Cameron looks down. "I lost my starter Pokemon that day, and a very dear friend of mine... The Lugia I bonded with is all I have left of him, that and his Poke ball..." Her eyes widen and fill with tears, this is so sad to hear. She says softly,

"It must still be hard for you to think about..." and the General nods, looking at his hands. James is quiet too, a thoughtful frown on his lips. This too is one of the memories he shares with Cameron.

"It's very hard..." Cameron says softly, and Raven nods, her eyes sad. She looks down at the young Riolu that's now sleeping on her lap, but she can't imagine how painful it must have been for him. Everything is just quiet for what seems like hours, everyone lost in their own thoughts. Raven keeps lightly petting the Riolu as it sleeps; her thoughts all wandering around from what she had just heard, to things from her past. She sighs a bit, knowing that if she tells them her secrets, they may very well end up hating her for it. She notices Cameron is looking at his hands, obviously now lost in the memories of what he had revealed. James is also silent, thinking as well. Even though he had not experienced the event first hand, the memories make it seem like he did. He looks over at Raven, she's thinking too, though what about he has no idea.

"You seem like you're… hiding something." He finds himself saying, not really thinking about it, and Raven gasps and looks up at him, green eyes widening. The General looks over at well, a bit confused, but James shakes his head.

"She'll tell us when she's ready." He says, and Cameron nods. Raven looks over at James, her posture relaxing, and she mouths 'Thank you' at him. He nods, sitting back again, soon stretching out on the floor where he had settled a bit earlier, and laying on his back with his hands under his head. Cameron slouches in the chair a bit; the silence is now making him feel a little awkward. He glances at Raven, seeing her also lost in thought, and he soon finds himself gazing at her again, mostly everything else fading from his mind as he does.

'How could someone so pretty be so sad?' he wonders as he watches her, trying not to make it too obvious he's staring again. James smirks, watching from his spot on the floor as the General stares at Raven again, he almost expects Cameron to start drooling or something with all the staring he's been doing. He also notices that Raven is also starting to look tired, and he sits up, saying,

"We should probably call it a night soon, Raven looks tired." And smirks as the General startles a bit, blinking.

"Hmm? Oh, yea, we probably should." He agrees, seeing it now as well. James yawns and stands up, stretching a bit as he does. He smiles,

"It was nice meeting you, Raven; I hope you'll like it here." And he heads off with a wave, heading to the room he set up for himself in the basement. Cameron watches her for a moment, then stands up as well,

"Come on, I'll show you where you can sleep." She nods and gets up, the Riolu in her arms, and she follows the General from the room, walking up the stairs after him. She follows him down the hallway once they reach the upstairs floor, and he soon stops and opens a far door.

"This is my room; but you can consider it yours for as long as you're here." She nods and smiles tiredly, walking inside behind him.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." He nods, heading back to the door after grabbing something out of one of the dresser drawers.

"You're welcome, I hope you sleep well." And he shuts the door softly when she nods. She sits on the bed, and lays Riolu down as well, making sure not to wake him. She digs in her bag for some sleep wear and changes, laying down and pulling a blanket over herself, staring at the window. Cameron heads to the bathroom to change, and then wanders downstairs, getting a tomato from the fridge and flopping onto the couch. He lies back, taking a bite from the fruit in his hand, looking toward the window.

"I wonder if this is a new beginning to something." He murmurs, soon finishing the tomato, and settling down a bit on the couch, turning on his side and tugging a blanket over himself, letting his thoughts just wander free a bit until sleep pulls him in for the night. Upstairs, Raven soon drifts to sleep as well, wondering what tomorrow will bring.

* * *

**Lugiaman14: And that ends another exciting chapter! Say hi to the audience Raven.**

**Raven: *waves nervously* Hi.**

**Lugiaman14: We'll see you guys in the next chapter!**

**Cameron: *whispers* When do I get to have Raven?**

**James: *grabs him by the collar, dragging him away* Don't even try. Remember to review!**

**Cameron: Hey! Let go of me! **

**Raven: *sighs and shakes her head* Surrounded by bakas..**


	3. Shadows from the Past

**Lugiaman14: *looks through his notes muttering to himself* Ok, so what was I going to do after…**

**James: Uh, dude? The notes have started**

**Lugiaman14: Huh? Oh! Umm… Hi. Read the chapter. I have an outline to write. DLR, entertain the masses and get someone to do the disclaimer. *leaves the room***

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: Again with the DLR? *sighs* Fine, fine. **

**Raven: As you know DLR and Lugiaman14 do not own Pokemon or anything like that. Only the plots and their OC's.**

**"Blah" - Talking**

**'Blah' - Thinking**

**Flashbacks are in Italics.**

* * *

Groaning, she turns over in bed, her green eyes blinking open and she sighs, looking out the window. Seeing that it's barely light, she sighs again. She lies down again, on her back and stares at the ceiling, she always has trouble like this when sleeping at a new place for the first time, and sometimes she ends up not even being able to sleep at all. Sighing once again she drags herself out of bed, pulling a few things from her bag, and making her way to the bathroom that's off the bedroom, as she had discovered earlier in the night. She closes the door and turns on the light, looking in the mirror at herself and groaning. She runs a brush through her hair to get out the worst tangles, and then she moves over to the shower and turns it on, undressing while waiting for it to reach the right temperature. When it does, she pulls back the curtain and steps inside. She closes her eyes, feeling her body relax as the hot water gently washes over her skin. She hums softly under her breath, relaxing and beginning to wash.

Meanwhile Cameron wakes up a few minutes later, around six in the morning, per usual. He yawns and drags himself up off the couch, stretching a bit. Groggily, he makes his way up to his room to take a shower, his sleep hazed mind forgetting why he was sleeping on the couch to begin with. He shrugs it off, figuring he passed out on the couch from being too lazy to go up to his bed again. He gets to his room and starts tiredly stripping off his clothes, before he opens the bathroom door, and as he's reaching for the knob he notices the light is on, and he frowns, positive that he always shuts it off when not in there. He groans a bit,

'I swear, if James is using my bathroom again, I'm going to Aeroblast him all the way to Sinnoh!" he sighs then, and pulls open the door, opening his mouth to yell at James, when instead his jaw nearly hits the floor as he realises in that moment why he was sleeping on the couch. Standing in the shower is Raven, a blue washcloth clutched against her body in shock, her face red. Stunned, Cameron can't help but stare back, until she suddenly screams,

"A little privacy please!" and reaches around the transparent curtain, throwing a loofah at him with as much force as she can muster, the rough, wet spongy thing bouncing off his forehead with a squelching sound. The sopping wet sponge hitting him snaps him out of it and he quickly shuts the door. He groans and sinks against the door as his legs give out, and he puts his head in his hands, his face impossibly red.

"Oi..." He groans, "Never thought this would be how I see a girl naked for the first time…" He mutters quietly to himself. He shakes his head and gets up, pulling some pants back on over his boxers, and makes his way downstairs to use the bathroom there to have a shower. He starts the water, shrugging out of his clothes and stepping into the warm shower, sighing and thinking. He thinks about how showering has become more of a hassle since the experiment, since he now has more parts that need washing, like his tail he doesn't always show, and the wings. Often he tends to just go full Lugia and lay on the grass while some of his smaller water Pokemon wash him, as well as soaking him more than they need to in fun, in the little game he's dubbed "Hose Down the Lugia" but they enjoy the fun. But occasionally he makes himself take the extra time in the shower, like this morning. Once he finishes washing his body and hair, he relaxes and closes his eyes, concentrating so that his tail appears, and his arms turn to wings.

"Damn hassle." He mutters, using Psychic to pick up the orange body puff, yelping and then cursing when he squeezes it too hard by mistake and gets himself a faceful of soapy water, and then, grumbling, he starts on scrubbing his body down. He chuckles and squirms slightly as it scrubs his tail, a trait that he now dislikes ever so slightly. Lugia had always enjoyed bathing, and he had a rather ticklish tail, which Cameron would always use to his advantage back then,

"And we see how well that turned out." He murmurs and sighs, flicking his tail to one side so the sponge can start scrubbing the other. Now though it's a big disadvantage, and sadly James has figured this out. Often his likeness tries to use this trick to get his way, but it never works. He lifts one wing so the floating puff can scrub the underside, and then he also lifts the other one as well, dropping his arms, well, wings again with a bit of a sigh afterward.

"There." He murmurs, shaking some of the excess water off his wings and tail, and then shifting form back to human and rinsing off the rest of the way, and then shutting off the shower. He pulls back the curtain and gets out of the shower, grabbing a towel and starting to dry himself off. He then wraps it around his waist and heads toward his room to get some clothes, having forgotten to do so before heading downstairs earlier to take his shower. He knocks on the door,

"Are you decent? I need to get some clean clothes." He asks. He hears shuffling around inside the room, and a sigh, and then she says,

"What would it matter? You'd come in here even if I said I wasn't, pervert." He sighs, on the verge of banging his head on the door.

"Look, I'm sorry; I completely forgot I told you that you can stay in my room. I had no idea when I opened that door; I thought it was James, which is why I didn't knock. Now can I come in?" She sighs, getting up and unlocking the door, which shocks him a bit.

'She locked the door because of me?' and he sighs. She opens the door, staring at him. She's now fully dressed, but still looks attractive to him.

"I'm going downstairs to get some breakfast?" She says, moving past him.

"Please, help yourself to anything. If you find my tomatoes though, don't tell James where they are, I'm almost out of hiding spots." He says, and she nods, heading downstairs. He goes into his room and shuts the door, pulling some clothes out of his dresser and getting dressed. He then moves in front of the mirror, combing all the tangles out of his hair, then mussing it up a bit. He smiles and puts away the comb, and then heads downstairs. He vaults over the back of the couch, settling down on it and flipping on the TV, when he smells the breakfast Raven is making. He sniffs at the air a moment, then says,

"That smells delicious, what did you make?" and she says as she comes through the doorway to the living room with a plate,

"Bacon and eggs with hash browns." She sets a plate down beside him. He sits up and smiles,

"Thank you, though you didn't have to make me any, I don't really deserve it." He says. She shakes her head as she straightens up.

"It was no problem; I should be thanking you for letting me stay here." She smiles and opens the hand she had hidden behind her back, setting a tomato on the edge of his plate. His eyes light up, and he smiles,

"It's really no trouble for me, this place is huge, big enough to house a family, I made sure of that when I made the plans and had it built." He takes the plate, hiding the tomato in his pocket for now and happily starting to much on the bacon. Raven heads back to the kitchen, and that's when James comes up from the basement, yawning sleepily and stretching his arms.

"Alright, which of you with the girly voice woke me up with your screaming?" He asks a bit grumpily, but even then he doesn't sound threatening, as he's yawning again and scratching his stomach. Raven comes back in carrying yet another plate as James yawns again, flopping onto a chair on the other side of the living room.

"Sorry about that… Cameron surprised me this morning." She says with a bit of a smirk, handing him the plate, and James looks at Cameron, smirking and saying telepathically,

"Perv." And the General groans.

"Fuck off, I forgot." He retorts the same way, taking another slice of bacon hostage in his mouth. Raven goes back into the kitchen again, soon coming back with her own plate and sits down as well. Once they all finish, Cameron takes everyone's plates and heads into the kitchen to wash them.

"So James, what's on the to-do list for today?" he calls as he turns on the hot water to fill the sink. James lets a sigh pass his lips as he picks up a book to read it, Raven watching them a bit curiously from her seat on the couch, he says,

"Well, you have a challenger that you need to either battle or schedule a date to battle him. Then, we need to call Jessica and get a new briefing from her about the army's current mission. Finally, we also have to let out the Lugia today." Cameron sighs, pausing in his dishwashing as he listens.

"Ugh, again? Didn't we do that yesterday?" James sighs and shakes his head, calling back.

"No, that was two weeks ago now. Why do you hate letting the Lugia out so much nowadays anyway? You used to enjoy it." Raven frowns a bit, wondering why the General would be so against being around his favorite Pokemon, she would love it. Cameron glances down at the dishes he's washing, sighing quietly a bit himself.

"Back when my Lugia was there to keep them in line, yeah. Now that he's within me though, I have no one that I can trust to keep an eye on them, which makes me stuck here for the rest of the day." He finishes up the dishes, pulls the plug so the sink can drain, turns off the water and puts them in the draining rack to dry. When he comes back into the living room, Raven looks at him with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

"You do have a Pokemon that can keep them in line; you just never consider the option." James says without a glance up from his book. Cameron's face goes a bit red with building anger.

"No I don't! I have no Pokemon that can keep 20 Lugia in line out there!" he snaps, storming off to call Jessica about the mission. James sighs, watching him round the corner, and then turns to Raven.

"Do me a favor, will you? Go into the third room on the left, down the hall he just stormed down, and find the Poke ball that looks like it had a heart shaped sticker on it once before. We'll need it to keep the Lugia in line today." A thoughtful frown crosses her lips a moment, and she looks at him curiously,

"I thought that he said he doesn't have a Pokemon that could help?" James looks up from his book, using both his finger and thumb to keep it open to the right page, and he laughs a bit.

"He's just too stubborn to use her. Please, he needs a break from the stress that watching the Lugia gives him each time." She nods, making her way down the hall to the room James mentioned. She pushes open the door and heads inside, her eyes widening at all the Poke balls on the shelves. Meanwhile, Cameron drops into the chair in his office, his head falling into his hands a moment, thinking about back when this mission started, and then finds himself thinking of the first time he went to see his team for a briefing after becoming part Lugia, he had been nervous about them seeing him at first, bit it went fairly well after that.

***Flashback***

_Cameron comes inside from having spent the last couple hours with one of his Lugia who had just had an egg hatch, he smiles a bit at the memory, he loves helping with the baby Lugia. He looks at the calendar in the kitchen as he goes over to the fridge and pulls out the jug of orange juice. He pours a glass, and then his watch, saying to himself,_

"_I think its briefing time. I need to call the group." He heads into the living room, and sees James sitting on the couch with buds in his ears. He goes to pick up the phone, but finds the base empty, so he starts looking around for it, but can't find it anywhere. _

"_James, have you seen the phone anywhere?" He asks, and James doesn't look up from his iPod. Cameron sighs, and then walks up behind him. He uses Psychic on the iPod, cranking the volume up to max, causing the song Polkamon to be heard clearly in the room. Why someone made a song about Pokemon he isn't sure, but he still finds it to be a very catchy tune. James throws off the buds, _

"_What the hell man?! Why'd you do that?!" Cameron glares at him, feeling a bit exasperated,_

"_Have you seen the phone?" he asks. James nods, while digging a finger in his left ear, _

"_It's in the computer room. You could have just pulled one out you know." Cameron just smirks, _

"_Where's the fun in that?" He heads into the computer room, finding the phone next to the mouse. He dials Jake's number, sitting back and waiting for Jessica to pick up. But to his surprise, Jake answers instead, _

"_Hey General, what's up?" Cameron smiles at hearing his old friend's voice, _

"_I'm just calling to get a briefing for the mission." Jake nods, saying,_

"_Well, the team and I are currently in Oreburgh doing some investigating for Team Rocket. You can fly over here yourself and get briefed in person if you like." Cameron's eyes widen, hesitating to answer for a minute, but then he says, _

"_Sounds great, I'll be there soon." He hangs up and runs his hand through his hair a tad nervously. _

'_Jake doesn't know about the experiment yet, how's he going to react?' He paces the room a bit, and then he heads back into the living room. _

"_James I'm going to be in Sinnoh for a few days, you're in charge." James pulls his right bud out of his ear, and looks over at the General._

"_Alright, but why are you heading out? Is there something wrong with the mission?" Cameron looks at him with a quizzical frown, _

"_How do you know about that?" James laughs, tapping his temple lightly,_

"_We share all the same memories before I was created, remember?" Cameron face palms and smiles, and shakes his head a bit. _

"_Right, completely forgot about that. I'm just heading over to get briefed." James nods, _

"_Alright, don't get caught." He says teasingly, and Cameron laughs, _

"_Dude, I'm like the master of stealth." James laughs, saying with a smirk,_

"_Yeah, riiight. And I'm part Mew." He looks back to his iPod, putting his other bud back into his ear. Cameron smiles, and shakes his head. He heads out the front door, taking a breath, and then he transforms into his Lugia form, and he takes off towards Sinnoh. Within just a few hours, he's flying right up over Oreburgh. He lands next to the local Pokémon Center to see the group waiting for him. Jake smile disappears as he doesn't see Cameron on Lugia, _

"_Hey, Lugia, where's Cameron? Did you throw him off again?" in a teasing tone. Lugia laughs a bit, and then he answers in Cameron's voice, _

"_Unfortunately I can't do that anymore." Cameron shifts back to his human form, causing everyone's mouths to fall open in shock. _

"_How's it going guys?" He laughs nervously, one hand going to the back of his head._

"_Remember that crazy idea I had about creating the Ultimate Lugia? Well…" Jake bursts out laughing, _

"_Didn't I tell you it would blow up in your face?" He manages to say and Cameron nods, _

"_It literally did blow up in my face; the experiment caused an explosion destroying the entire first two levels of the lab." The smile on Jake's face disappear, _

"_What?! Did anyone get hurt?" Cameron shakes his head, _

"_Everyone evacuated before the explosion. I was the only one who actually got hurt. I likely would have been killed if it weren't for this," he gestures to his body, "happening to me." Jake nods his head slowly, _

"_I see… Well, let's head inside, were supposed to be briefing you, not vice versa." The General nods, and they all walk into the Pokémon Center, heading back to the room that they rented._

_ "I see, so she's still at large?" Cameron asks as he drinks a Monster from the mini fridge. Jessica nods, _

"_Yes sir, Team Rocket has found her location, seeing as she's been stationary for a while, but they are having difficulty moving in, due to the amount of extra police that have been spotted in town. Their bold moves are causing smaller towns to get more security, which has proven to be a setback for them." Cameron nods a bit, _

"_So… where is she? If we go into the town and get her, we can take her away from here and we can keep her protected." Jessica opens her mouth to speak, but Jake stops her. _

"_I'm afraid that we can't do that General." He says, making Cameron looks at him curiously, _

"_Why? What's stopping us from just going in there and-" Jake interrupts him, _

"_Because, she wants to be there where she is! If we go in there and take her away, we're no better than Team Rocket!" Cameron's eyes widen a bit at this sudden outburst, _

"_But we're trying to help her! All they want is to drag her back to daddy!" Jake stands up, _

"_You're not going to help her by doing this! We can't go in there and steal this girl away from where she wants to be, General!" Cameron stands up and stares him in the eye, _

"_So you're telling me if I was to order you to go into that town and bring the girl back to base, you'd disobey me?" Jake stares back coldly, his arms crossed,_

"_Yes sir." Cameron continues to stare at him, _

"_General, look at what you're telling me to do. You want me to abduct a girl from her boyfriend and home, just so you can "protect" her from a threat that she's currently safe from!" Cameron thinks about this for a second, and he then sighs, _

"_You're right." He admits, seeming to deflate a bit. Jake nods, _

"_Of course I am, I was always your voice of reason, wasn't I?" Cameron smirks, _

"_Yeah… but just out of curiosity, do you happen to know their names?" Jake shakes his head, _

"_No sir, we don't." Cameron looks at him for a minute. _

"_He's lying… why?" He turns to the door, _

"_Well I suppose I'll leave you grunts to your lackey work." Jake chuckles, _

"_Alright General, it was good to see you." Cameron turns to look at him, and laughs, _

"_Shut up soldier." He walks out the door, heading down to the front of the building. Jake flops down onto his bed, sighing and thinking, _

"_When I didn't tell him the truth, it was almost as if he could read my thoughts and tell I was lying… but I just really hope he didn't find anything out…" He turns his attention to the rest of the gang, who were watching a movie on TV. Jake laughs, and gets up to sit next to Jessica, watching the movie with them. Cameron flies to Canalave City, deciding he wants to take the long way home. He heads down to the port, buying a ticket to Vermillion City, heading onto the boat. He finds his room and plops down on the bed, kicking off his shoes, and taking off his shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. _

"_Ahh… It's been so long since I've been on a cruise boat this nice. I usually just fly everywhere I want to go to now." He laughs a bit, _

"_I forgot how relaxing these beds are…" He soon passes out on the bed, snoring happily as the boat makes its way back to Kanto._

***End Flashback***

'He has _this_ many?' she gasps softly, and starts to wander the aisles, looking for the Poke ball that James wants her to get. A few rows back, she comes across a Dusk ball sitting by itself on a small shelf, and she chews her lip, green eyes narrowed slightly as she comes closer, wondering why it's by itself. She carefully picks it up, wondering what might be inside it, what type of Pokemon.

"Lonely…" she hears a soft whisper, almost as if it's coming from the ball itself, and she looks at it curiously as she turns it over in her hands. She decides to come back later when she has a chance, wanting to know what Pokemon is inside and why it would be lonely. She starts moving again, looking for the ball James described. She finds it near the back, an Ultra ball that looks like it had a heart shaped sticker that was torn off it.

"Must be it, then." She murmurs, picking up the ball and making her way back through the room. She pulls the door closed behind her and starts heading back down the hall toward the living room, when she suddenly collides with Cameron, causing their heads to knock together a bit.

"Oww." She mutters, rubbing her head, and then looks up, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you coming toward me." The General smiles,

"Its fine, I barely felt it." She nods, rubbing her head again and then dropping her hand. He notices the motion and looks down at her hands, seeing the Poke ball, and his eyes widen.

"W-where'd you get that?!" He asks, shocked. She looks at him, a little curious and confused.

"James told me to get it; he said that you guys will need it today." Cameron narrows his eyes, growling a bit and it surprises her.

"I'm going to kill him later, give me the ball!" he demands, grabbing at the Poke ball, but she pulls it away. With a frustrated sigh he persists in trying to obtain it, which causes her to push the button to open it, suddenly releasing a Pokemon from inside, a Latias. Cameron's eyes go wide on seeing her. She looks at Latias, then back at the General,

"What's so bad about a Latias?" she asks, clearly confused. He growls, snatching the ball from her and placing Latias back inside it quickly.

"None of your goddamn business!" he snaps, brushing past her to put the ball back. James, who had just come from the living room to see what the holdup is, snatches the ball from him with Psychic.

"You can't just continue keeping her locked in there, Cameron." He says, holding the ball in his hand.

"It's my Pokémon; I'll do what I fucking want with it! If I want to keep it in the storage room for the rest of its life, that's my choice!" he yells at him, but then he seems to change his mind, and yells angrily,

"Fine then! Go use her to watch all the Lugia, see if I care. I'm going to the Game Corner…" He runs past both of them, opening the front door, transforming into a Lugia, and flying towards Celadon.

"What's got him so worked up?" Raven asks curiously, watching the door that the General had just run from, a frown on her lips.

"This Pokémon used to be his ex's favorite one…" James says quietly. Her eyes widen when he says this, he too is now looking at the front door,

"Oh…" James lets Latias back out, sending her to the back yard. "It's been four years since they broke up, and he still can't get over her. Latias suffers for it too, though the memories of Kayla just wash over him every time he sees her, so she's stuck locked inside the ball." he says as they walk back to the living room.

"He never even meant to take Latias out of Professor Oak's lab when he took some of his Pokemon away from there to be stored here. He wants nothing to do with her." Raven frowns, thinking about what James had told her. She watches him walk back into the living room, and when she knows he's listening to his iPod again, she slips back inside of the storage room, making her way over to the Dusk ball and picking it up. She heads back out of the room, and she lets the door close quietly, and then she heads outside, curious about the Latias and the Lugia. She makes her way outside, and over to the far side of the base, where she sees Latias calling to a group of Lugia. She can't help but smile as a few of the younger Lugia hurry over, greeting Latias happily, as if they'd really missed her, but she has a feeling those young ones hadn't even met Latias yet, even a few of the older Lugia greet Latias with familiarity. Raven sits down onto some grass not far from Latias, and she looks at the Dusk ball in her hands, still not really sure what compelled her to go and get it from the storage room.

Meanwhile, in Celadon, Cameron arrives at the Game Corner, still boiling with anger; he shuffles toward the back, sitting down in one of the stools at the counter. The bartender that works there notices him, and walks over to where he's sitting,

"Good afternoon Cameron, what's bugging you?" Cameron growls a bit, and then says with a sigh,

"Oh the usual shit, assholes are trying to tell me how to live my life…" He lays his head down on the counter, his posture tired and almost defeated.

"Give me two glasses of the usual please…" The bartender sighs, shaking his head,

"Sorry Cameron, I sold the last of your favorite to those gentlemen over there." He points to a group of bikers playing pool. Cameron groans in frustration, standing up and walking over to the table. He watches them play a bit, and then he notices an entire case of his favorite beer sitting on a table by the pool table. He clears his throat,

"Excuse me fellas, I believe you have something that belongs to me." The biggest biker turns to him smiling,

"Is that so? Well, who's going to make us give it up?" Cameron stares up at him, eyes full of hatred, and also as Cameron isn't yet aware, a little bit of red.

"I am. Now, give. Me. My. Beer." The biker throws back his head and laughs,

"Tough talk for a shorty like you, let's see you back it up. An evil grin makes its way onto Cameron's face, their leader doesn't back down though.

"I'd be more than happy to." He grabs a pool cue from one guy's hands, and smashes it over the table, breaking both the table and the cue. He throws the bigger biker against a wall with Psychic. The leader angrily yells at his crew,

"Get him boys!" Cameron laughs, cracking his knuckles,

"The more the merrier!" The group piles up on him, starting to beat him down, but Cameron just laughs at the pain, saying with a bit of insanity in his voice,

"That tickles guys! Can't you punch any harder?" He then picks them all up with Psychic, and throwing them all into their leader. He turns to them, his eyes red, smiling like a maniac,

"It's against the law to steal from people. I'll have to punish you." He doesn't even seem to care that they paid for the beer, and he picks them all up with Psychic, throwing them all against the wall again, making a huge hole in the wall. The bartender sighs, walking over to Cameron putting a hand on his shoulder. Cameron turns to him, blood-lust in his eyes, his shoulders heaving with exertion, but then he starts to cool down after looking into his eyes, the red leaving his eyes.

"You really need to see a doctor Cameron, it's getting worse." Cameron shakes his head a bit, trying to regain full control of his mind,

"I know Brendan, I know… I'm getting better at controlling it…" Brendan sighs, not fully believing him, but the General looks sure of it, so he nods,

"If you say so, anyways, you're going to have to pay for that, as well as their medical expenses." Cameron sighs, setting the case of beer on the counter and flopping onto a stool.

"Yes, yes I know the drill… Can I still gamble a little, or do I have to leave?" Brendan half-heartedly smiles,

"Three hours, and then you need to leave. No arguing with me." Cameron nods, pulling one of the bottles out of the case and popping off the lid.

"Thank you…" He says, starting to chug down the bottle rather quickly. Brendan calls medics to come and get the bikers out of his bar, and sits on a chair behind the counter, watching the General a bit.

Back home, Raven looks up as Latias comes over to her curiously, and she smiles a bit, reaching out a hand so Latias can get used to her, and she smiles as Latias pushes her head against her hand a bit.

"You're a sweet girl." Raven smiles, and Latias seems to coo a bit, pushing her head against Raven's hand once more, and then heads back over to the Lugia. Raven gets up, tucking the Dusk ball safely in her pocket, and leaning on the fence to watch them. She smiles, watching one Lugia mother as it teaches it's young one to fly straighter, while the little Pokemon seems like it would rather play and keeps flying playfully into its mother's side. Raven chuckles, watching the Lugia together, enjoying the fun they seem to have. She watches them for a while, and then makes her way back to the house, heading inside to find James watching TV. She goes into the kitchen, gets a Dr. Pepper from the fridge, and then heads back to the living room and settles on the other couch. They end up just spending a few ours like that, just watching movies.

Back at the bar, Brendan sighs as he sets down the glass he was cleaning, looking over where Cameron is using a slot machine, another beer bottle sitting at his elbow. Shaking his head, he makes his way over.

"Time to be heading home, now, Cameron." He says, and the General look up at him. He goes to protest, but a glance from Brendan has him thinking better of it and he gets up, glaring at the machine once more as it had just been giving off a sound that signals he had once again lost.

"Alright, I'm going." He says, tossing his empty bottle and grabbing one more new one, and making his way from the Game Corner and outside, blinking a bit at how late it's become. The sun is setting in the horizon now as Cameron walks down the beaten path to his door, his attire all messed up, holding a lone beer bottle in his hand. He unlocks the front door, stepping inside, where James and Raven are sitting there, watching a movie. He slams the door behind him, causing their attention to turn to him.

"James, make sure that I'm not bankrupt will you, I lost a lot tonight…" He swishes the bottle a bit, the tosses it James, who catches it,

"Make sure that gets taken care of, I don't drink…" He heads into the kitchen and grabs himself a Monster from the fridge. James tosses the bottle into the trash, Raven watches quietly, wondering if this is at all normal.

"Cameron, you need to calm down." Cameron looks at him, snapping

"I'm perfectly calm! I am the pinnacle of calm right now!" James shakes his head, Raven's eyes widen a bit too.

"No you aren't, you've had one to many beers, and you've been gambling all day. You need to relieve this stress." Cameron laughs,

"You know as well as I do that I need to do that with whom or whatever caused all the stress, and I do believe that little miss prissy over here can't help!" Raven looks at them, a bit of hurt in her eyes, but she says,

"I'll be happy to help…" Cameron turns to her and smiles,

"Says the girl who has never had a Pokémon in her entire life, you're the last person on Earth that I'd choose to help me with this." Raven winces, looking down. James turns him to look at him,

"You said it yourself, you need to do it with the person who caused you the stress, and I do believe that you're blaming Latias appearing on her right now, am I right?" Cameron stares at him coldly,

"So what if I am?" James returns the stare, and Raven keeps her eyes down.

"Then get over yourself and fix your situation." Cameron and James continue to stare at each other, without a word, until Cameron sighs, turning to Raven,

"Ok Raven, if you want to help, then you're going to have to face me in a Pokémon battle." Raven looks at him curiously,

"Why do I need to do that?" she asks, and Cameron yells,

"Because that's my fucking stress reliever! Now are you going to fucking help me or not?!" Raven takes a step back, startled, but nods her head. Cameron nods then goes to get a Pokémon for the battle. James turns to her,

"Thank you for helping with this, he only gets like this after he comes back from the Game Corner. That's the only time and place he'll ever even consider touching alcohol, and as you can see by now, it doesn't help his already bad anger problems." Raven nods,

"Yeah, that's fairly obvious." James nods, patting her on the back.

"I'm sure you'll do fine." Riolu then walks up to the two of them, grabbing onto Raven's leg, while glancing up at Cameron as he does, and Raven picks him up, beginning to pet him.

"How about you use Riolu as your partner in the battle? He seems to really like you, and it would also be a real good indicator of how well he's recovered." Raven looks at Riolu, then back at James,

"Sure." Raven and Riolu walk outside, following James over to where Cameron has already set up the spot for them to battle,

"About time, I want to get this over with so I can calm the fuck down." Raven nods,

"Ok, you'll have to tell me what I need to do though." Cameron face palms, sighing a bit,

"Ok, first rule: Fight me. That's all you need to know. Ok? Ok." James stands in between them,

"I'll be the referee. This shall be a one on one battle, and the match will be over when the opponents Pokémon is unable to battle. Are you two ready?" They both nod,

"Then let the battle begin!" Raven sets Riolu down on the ground, feeling a little nervous.

"Okay Riolu, go get him." Cameron laughs a bit,

"Alright Galvantula, let's kick their asses!" he tosses a Poké ball, releasing the giant spider. Raven's eyes go big as dinner plates and she clams up at the sight of Galvantula,

"Sp-sp-sp-spider!" she says nervously. Cameron raises an eyebrow, but shakes his head, focusing on the battle,

"Galvantula, hit him Discharge!" Galvantula release a frenzy of electrical shocks, zapping Riolu senseless, and as well as James, knocking him out cold. Raven snaps out of her fear at the sight of Riolu getting zapped,

"Riolu! Uhh uhhh… Use Protect!" Riolu throws up a barrier to protect him from the rest of the attack, which makes Cameron smirk,

"Knew that you would do that." Galvantula jumps out of the ground right behind Riolu, causing Raven to go a bit pale because of how close he is now.

"End this with Bug Buzz." Galvantula emits an ear shattering wave of sound, causing Riolu to faint, and Raven stays frozen in place until Cameron puts away Galvantula. He walks over to the fainted Riolu, gently picking him up and bringing him to her,

"It's the role of the trainer to take care of their own Pokémon, not the role of the opponent." Raven blinks a few times, then takes Riolu from him, gently petting him on the head,

"I-I know…" Cameron smiles,

"Then why was I the one who had to pick him up? Your Pokémon come before yourself, every trainer knows that. You can't let your fears or problems get in between you and your Pokémon." Raven smirks, raising an eyebrow,

"Like how you let your past get between you and Latias?" Cameron laughs,

"Exactly like that… Thank you for opening my eyes… and I'm sorry for all the things I've said in the past hour, I'm a bit drunk…" Raven smiles,

"I knew that, and you're very welcome." Cameron nods,

"Let's get Riolu inside to get him checked out; I think Galvantula was a bit too tough of an opponent for him." They head back into the base, setting Riolu on the couch while Cameron looks at his injuries.

"Nothing a couple of Potions a good night sleep can't fix," he mutters. He then calls,

"James! Bring me some Potions!" He looks around for James, and Raven smirks a bit again.

"James? Where is he?" Raven giggles a little,

"I think he's still outside, you fried him with that Discharge." Cameron's eyes widen as he laughs a bit,

"Really? I didn't even notice!" Raven chuckles too, and she goes upstairs a moment, coming back down with her herbal kit, which Cameron looks at curiously. She smiles, taking a few things out and she starts to prepare some revival herbs she had bought. She also prepares a salve to put on Riolu's scrapes as well.

"These will help." She says, giving Riolu the prepared herb, and then applying the salve and some bandages over the wounds too. Cameron watches her with interest, and she soon turns to him.

"You, go get a shower and head to bed, you need to sleep this off." The General raises an eyebrow, but with a chuckle he nods.

"Yes mom." He says teasingly and heads upstairs. Raven shakes her head slightly, packing her kit back up, Riolu stirring awake as she's closing it. She smiles and gives him some water, and then carries him upstairs with her to head to bed. She hears the shower running, so she changes while he's in there, and lays Riolu in bed. She looks over some, when the sound of the door opening catches her attention. Cameron nods at her, then heads from the room and downstairs to sleep on the couch again. He flops down, pulling a blanket over himself and is asleep within minutes. Raven takes her time though, she watches Riolu for a bit, before finally falling asleep herself.

An hour or so later, James wanders inside, he gets a drink, and then makes his way down to his basement room and takes a quick shower, and after he pretty much falls onto the bed, falling asleep quickly.

* * *

**Raven: *drags Lugiaman14 back* Bad. Stay.**

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: *snickers***

**Lugiaman14: I'm not a dog! Anyway guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Crazier shit can and will happen in this story, so I hope you like that! Also, the Game Corner is more adult themed cause that's just the kind of place I would picture being like that. I mean, casinos are like this right? The Game Corner is like a casino, in the sense that it's a place to gamble.**

**Cameron: Why do we have to mention Kayla anyway? She's useless and annoying…**

**Lugiaman14: Cause I say so! Trust me, you'll like it that I put her in here later. Hehehe.**

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: *facepalm* I'm not even gonna ask**

**James: *rolls his eyes* While our creator is thinking about his evil future plans, leave a review for us below! See you guys in the next chapter!**


	4. Dreams & Disasters

**Lugiaman14: *crashes through the window* Fuck! That hurt!**

**Cameron: That'll teach you not to touch my fucking beer!**

**Raven: *winces* That can't be good**

**James: *sighs* Well, Lugiaman's not coming back for a while… Raven can you and DLR manage things here? I have a drunk general to deal with…**

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: I thought I said to stop with the- ..never mind, I suppose so.**

**Cameron: You'll never take me alive! *runs away with Extremespeed***

**James: *sighs, following him***

**Raven: Again DLR and Lugiaman14 don't own anything but their plots and OC's, but you knew that, right?**

**"Blah" - Talking**

**'Blah' - Thinking**

* * *

Cameron groans, his body tossing and turning on the couch. His mind is creating a very vivid dream. Inside the dream, there is nothing but an empty void. No sound, no color, no light, nothing but black, except for one single being, himself. Cameron starts to walk through the blackness, looking around desperately for life. His fears from when he was little started to creep through his mind as he kept searching for someone, something, anything.

"Hello…? Is anyone here…?" He called out desperately, starting to run through the black void that is his dream.

"I'm here Cameron," a voice calls out.

"That voice… Is that?" Cameron turns around to see his partner Lugia standing there, "Lugia!" Cameron runs up to him and hugs him, the fears melting away,

"Oh buddy, am I glad to see you! I was so scared!" Lugia smiles, hugging him back,

"I'm glad to see you too Cameron."

"Don't listen to him Cameron! He's trying to absorb our hearts! He's trying to turn us Shadow!" another Lugia shouts as he appears. Cameron turns to this new Lugia, his eyes widening at the fact that he also looks like his partner.

"Wha…?" He steps away from his partner, looking back and forth between the two identical Lugia. "What the hell is going on?" The Lugia he thought to be his partner laughs,

"Oh come on Cameron, this Lugia is just a trick. He's trying to confuse you. Wouldn't your real partner have been here first?" Cameron thinks about this for a moment. The second Lugia growls,

"Shut up you black hearted bastard! Quit confusing him! Cameron listen to me, I'm your partner, he's a fake." Cameron looks back and forth between the two, his mind coming numb from the confusion.

"They both… look the same… sound the same…" His alleged partner laughs,

"Of course! He's trying to trick you, so he copied my image."

"Stop! Just stop! I can't take this mind-fuckery!" Cameron shouts. The Lugia look at him in shock, not knowing what to say. Cameron turns to the second Lugia, "Explain to me why I should believe you." Lugia frowns,

"Because we're best friends… We've been through so much together already, why can't you see that I'm real?" Cameron stares at him,

"Because you two are identical. Now, if you are telling the truth, what was the name of the island that I caught you?" The second Lugia smiles, opening his mouth to answer, but the first Lugia responds faster,

"It doesn't have one. It's just a remote island off of Olivine City. Not even close enough to the Whirl Islands to be considered a part of it." Cameron turns to the first Lugia and smiles,

"Correct." He walks toward the Lugia he believes to be real. The second Lugia sighs,

"Fine, believe the evil bastard who's trying to turn us Shadow, see if I care. I'm gonna take a nap…" He lies down to fall asleep. Cameron stops in his tracks, smiling. He stares at the first Lugia,

"You aren't my partner." He turns to his partner, "He is. Only my partner would take a nap at a time like this." Lugia smiles,

"You do have your head on straight…"Cameron nods and walks to his partner, lying down beside him. The fake Lugia growls, his skin turning black and his eyes turning red,

"You two will turn Shadow, don't think you won't. When the day comes, I'll be laughing." He lifts himself up into the air, flying off into the never ending black sky. Cameron laughs,

"Be prepared to wait for a million years then, because we're stronger than that, right buddy?" Lugia nods,

"Right, Cameron." Cameron smiles and snuggles close to him,

"Don't ever leave me buddy…" Lugia smiles, wrapping a wing around him,

"I won't." Cameron smiles, resting against Lugia's body,

"Good…" Lugia looks around,

"It's about that time for you to wake up, do you want to go?" Cameron shakes his head,

"No, I can sleep in for once in my life. I want to be here with you." Lugia smiles as they close their eyes and rest in the never ending void that surrounds them.

* * *

As Raven nears her time of waking, her mind plays back memories of her past. Raven's walking down the streets of Floaroma Town, groceries in either hand.

"I wonder what I should fix for dinner." She mutters to herself.

"Why fix your own food when you can have someone fix it for you?" a man in a trench coat responds. He's reading a newspaper, keeping his face hidden. Raven turns around to face this man,

"Because I don't have that kind of luxury." The man chuckles,

"You turn away that kind of luxury, Raven." Raven's eyes widen,

"How do you know my name…?" He laughs, not putting down his paper,

"The boss wants you to come home Raven. We have all of town surrounded, though we can't make a move. Why don't you just come with us peacefully?" Raven takes a step back,

"I'm not going back! Stay away from me!" The man chuckles, putting down his newspaper, and taking off his sunglasses, revealing his face to her,

"I'm not going to move from this spot Raven, I have not been ordered to capture you, yet. I'm merely meant to keep a low profile and spy on you." Raven doesn't move,

"Then why are you telling me all this?" He laughs,

"Because, I'm not good at this job. Now go on home, I hear from my partners that Dylan's getting hungry, and you have the food." Raven doesn't move, causing him to smirk,

"Or you can just come back to headquarters with me, and forget your cheating boyfriend." Raven's eyes widen,

"He would never cheat on me!" The man stands up laughing,

"Whatever gets you to sleep at night. I'll see you around Raven, or not. You never know." He puts his hands in his pockets and starts to walk the way she just came from. Raven stares at his receding figure, her mind is still trying to process what she heard. She turns back toward her house, beginning to walk home.

"He wouldn't cheat on me… would he?" She mutters to herself. She makes it to her front door, beginning to unlock it, just as Cameron's alarm clock blares in her ear. Her eyes shoot open at the sound. She rubs her eyes trying to adjust to the light in the room, looking over at the annoying machine that caused her to wake up,

"Damn thing… 7:00 am?" She tries to stay quiet as she listens for movement about the house, hearing absolutely nothing.

"That's odd; Cameron was awake by now yesterday."

"Luu?" Riolu asks her as he tugs on her night shirt.

Raven turns to him and smiles, "Good morning Riolu." She lies back down trying to go back to sleep. Realizing that she's fully awake, she sighs, getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower. She grabs some clothes to change into and locks the door behind her as she enters the bathroom. Stripping out of her clothes, she turns on the water, waiting for it to reach the right temperature. Once she's satisfied with the water, she steps into the shower, relaxing as the water runs down her naked body.

* * *

James stretches as he stands up from his bed. He goes over to the mirror to look and see if his hair is greasy enough for a shower.

""Hmm… I think it can wait for tonight, I can hear that someone's already in the shower." He then crosses the room to his dresser, rummaging in a drawer and pulling out an orange shirt with a phoenix on it, and a pair of jeans from a second drawer. He heads for the stairs to make him some breakfast. He climbs the stairs and enters the living room to see Cameron still asleep on the couch, and he raises an eyebrow.

"_Hmm… strange, he never sleeps in. Something's wrong here…" _He murmurs. He stares at his counterpart for a few minutes more, and then shrugs and enters the kitchen to grab a snack, deciding that he doesn't want to wake him with cooking anything. He opens the fridge and, after a few moments of futile searching followed by a sigh, he grabs an apple, and shuts the fridge and heads back toward the living room and smiles at Raven as she comes downstairs.

"Good morning Raven," he says cheerfully.

"Morning," Raven replies as she stretches her back and yawns a bit. She then turns to Cameron,

"Should we wake him?" James shakes his head,

"No way. Never wake him up, he gets massively grouchy." Raven nods and comes into the kitchen with him to grab herself a little snack as well. Raven grabs an apple as well, then turns to James,

"Who's going to make breakfast today?" James takes a bit of his apple, staring at Cameron through the kitchen window,

"Seeing as how you made it yesterday let's let the owner of the house make breakfast, if he ever wakes up that is." Raven looks at him curiously, noting that he also sounds a bit confused.

"What do you mean? Does he not do this from time to time?" James shakes his head,

"Never once has he not woken up by now, the latest he's woken up is like 6:30, and that was because he'd drank until he couldn't walk anymore." Raven nods,

"Well he was drinking yesterday, maybe that's why." James frowns,

"Maybe, but still, it doesn't make sense." Inside Cameron's dream he can hear the whole conversation.

"Oi, I want to spend a little time with my partner, and they think that I'm dying or something." He sighs and sits up,

"Try to hang out with me more often, okay buddy? I miss you." Lugia nods,

"Alright Cameron." Cameron smiles at him, turning around to walk into the never ending void. He glances around, then just shrugs and starts walking in a random direction. His eyes flutter open as he sits up, turning to his friends with a raised eyebrow,

"Okay, not sick, not drunk, and not dead. So stop gossiping about me." James smirks at him, while Raven tries to hide her own amused smile.

"Whatever you say General." Cameron growls a bit, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You're not one of my soldiers." James smiles,

"I know, but it annoys you, so I say it anyway." He bites into his apple again. Cameron stands up from the couch,

"So I hear I'm making breakfast. What do you guys want? I'll just get a tomato and a glass of orange juice." James thinks a bit then responds,

"I'll have anything really." Cameron rolls his eyes, and then looks to Raven,

"What do you want to eat?" Raven thinks for a few minutes, then figures out what she wants.

"Can I have some pancakes?" Cameron nods,

"Pancakes it is, now, how does one make pancakes again?" James facepalms and sighs, and Raven can't help a chuckle of her own.

"If you don't like to eat it, why the hell learn, right Cameron?" Cameron nods unknowingly falling for that,

"Exactly, why learn to cook something you're never going to eat… wait a minute…" James laughs a bit,

"I remember how to make pancakes. I'll make us breakfast." Cameron shakes his head,

"No, you said that I have to make breakfast, so I'm going to do just that. Now…" He looks into James's mind and finds the pancake recipe he was thinking of,

"Make yourself useful and get me the box of pancake batter stuff." James frowns a bit,

"Whatever, you cheated." He grabs some batter from a cabinet and hands it to him. Cameron smirks as he goes to the sink and measures out some water, adding it to the batter powder once it's in a bowl,

"All's fair in love and breakfast making, now go into the living room and wait for breakfast." James walks past him to head into the living room. Cameron smiles at Raven,

"I found the special recipe to make just for you. You deserve only the finest." Raven blushes a bit,

"Thank you Cameron, that's awfully kind of you." Cameron smiles and says without thinking,

"Like I said earlier, all's fair in love and breakfast making." Raven blushes even more, and looks away, causing Cameron to realize what he had just said,

"Uhh… Go on into the living room, I'll call you when it's ready." Raven nods and walks into the living room, sitting down on the couch beside James's chair. She glances over at James who has his ear buds in as he's reading his book. She sighs a bit, then grabs the remote from the coffee table and turns the TV on.

Cameron bangs his head quietly against a cabinet, muttering to himself.

"Why can't I think before I act? That's like the worst thing you can say to a girl recovering from a break up! Stupid, stupid, stupid…" He sighs, pulling back from the cabinets,

'I guess I better start making those pancakes…' He turns on the stove, waiting until the pan is hot enough, and then starts cooking the pancakes one by one. Once they're done, he places the last pancake on a plate and then grabs the two plates as he heads into the living room,

"Your breakfast is ready." He places a plate down on the table next to James's chair, and then places the other plate in front of Raven, smiling at her. James looks at her plate,

"Hey, why does she get the good pancakes?" Cameron smirks,

"Cause you don't see her calling me General, do you?" James sticks his tongue out at Cameron, and he just laughs. Raven smiles at Cameron,

"Thank you for breakfast." Cameron turns to her and smiles,

"It was my pleasure." He returns to the kitchen and grabs a tomato from its hiding place, then pours himself a glass of orange juice. With his breakfast in hand, he returns to the living room, sitting down on the same couch as Raven. She looks at him curiously, and he smiles, saying teasingly,

"What? A guy can't sit in his favorite spot in his own house? You already took my bed." Raven giggles a little,

"I guess you're right." Cameron smiles and then turns his attention the TV. He tries to watch the movie, but a faint sound is bugging him.

'That sounds like a helicopter coming towards us…' The sound gets clearer as his guess becomes more and more of a fact to him. He stands up and looks out the window for the source of the sound. James looks up at him, taking a bud out and asking,

"What's wrong?" Cameron looks around for the sound,

"I swear I'm hearing a-" A man suddenly comes crashing through the window off of a rope, followed by four others coming through different entry points. The five people stand inside of the house, masks over their faces, but a distinguishing red R is on all of their uniforms. Cameron's eyes widen, as he growls,

"Team Rocket! Get out of my house! You have no business here!" The first Grunt responds,

"Quite the contrary General, we do have business here." Cameron's eyes widen at the man's voice,

"Jake…?" The group takes of their masks, revealing members of the Lugia Army. Jake smiles at his General,

"Sorry about your windows Cameron, we've gotten a bit too used to doing that, and we didn't think you'd let us in otherwise." Cameron walks over to his friend and slaps him across the face,

"You scared the shit outta me with that!" Jake rubs his face, as he notices a slight tint of red in Cameron's eye,

"Really sorry about that. Do you have contacts or something Cameron? Your eyes look like they're a little red from this angle." Cameron's eyes widen as he turns away,

"No, it must just be the lighting…" Once he feels as though he's calmed down enough he asks,

"What the hell are you guys doing in my house? Shouldn't you be watching Giovanni's daughter?" Raven's eyes widen a bit as she watches this unfold. Jake answers simply,

"We are, we can see her right now." Cameron looks at him confused, and then starts to laugh a bit as he gets the joke.

"I get it. This is all some prank so you guys can come visit right? You're using my guest as an excuse to be here right now, right?" Jake shakes his head,

"No sir, this isn't a prank." Cameron's smile fades,

"Soldier, I want you to look me straight in the eye and tell me that you are not lying." Jake stares up to his General, a blank expression on his face,

"We are here to do as we were told by you: Watch over Team Rocket's plans on capturing Giovanni's daughter. We were sent here to collect her." Cameron stares back at him,

"So what you're saying is, this beautiful, innocent girl, is the daughter of the most wanted criminal boss in the world?" Jake nods,

"Yes sir. We of course aren't going to uphold our duties as Team Rocket grunts and take her, but that means there will be others coming." Cameron runs his hands through his hair, sighing, not noticing that Raven has backed up toward the stairs, her mind racing with fear.

"So you guys break into my house, interrupt my breakfast, just to tell me that the girl I'm letting live here is the girl I've been trying to protect for 4 years now, and that Team Rocket is going to be invading my property to get her." Jake nods,

"Yes sir, what are your orders?" Cameron looks at him,

"We won't have time to have the entire army here for the assault. I will have to take on Team Rocket myself and do what I should have done a long time ago." Jake's eyes widen a bit,

"You can't take them all on by yourself! You'll get hurt, or worse, let us help you."

"No! You five have caused enough trouble already," he snaps. "This is my house, she is MY guest! I will take them out." He heads for the door. James calls to him,

"Cameron wait! Let's think about this for a minute." Cameron turns to him with his hand on the door,

"I don't have time for thinking, I have to act. They aren't taking her!" He opens the door and runs outside, transforming into a Lugia and flying off. Both James and Jake curse under their breaths, saying simultaneously,

"I'm going after him." They look at each other, James smiling, "We've kept him under control since his break up." Jake smiles,

"Yeah, but you're more of a help than I am, seeing as how you understand him the best. Go after him, I'll stay here with Raven." James looks at him curiously,

"How'd you know her name?" Jake laughs,

"I've known for years now, I never said anything because I didn't want him obsessing over this. Now go, you can trust me." James nods,

"Alright, I better bring some powerful backup. Let me grab Cameron's Darkrai, I'm sure he's still in the storage in his Dusk Ball." Raven's eyes widen a bit, grabbing the ball out of her purse,

"You mean this one…?" James turns to her and nods,

"That's the one; can you toss that to me?" Raven nods and tosses the ball to him,

"Thanks, I'll be back soon." He puts the ball on his belt and heads out the door after Cameron, transforming himself and taking off to help Cameron. Jake watches him disappear into the sky,

"He seems more reasonable than the original…" He turns to his team,

"Ok, we've made a big mess of the General's house. All of you start cleaning it up. Jessica, call a local window company, tell them we need some windows to be installed at the Lugia Army Base." She nods,

"Yes Lieutenant!" Jake turns to Amy,

"Amy, I want you to check on the status back at Team Rocket's headquarters." Amy nods,

"Yes sir, I will do that right away!"

"Seth, go make sure that there aren't any Pokémon where they're supposed to land, just in case the General fails." He nods in response,

"John, order some pizza from Scotto's, I'm hungry." John nods and goes to the phone. Jake watches them leave to work on their assignments. He walks over to the couch, smiling at Raven, "Hello again Raven, remember me?" Raven's eyes widen a bit,

"You're the guy in the trench coat!" Jake smiles,

"That's right. If I recall, I told you I wasn't good at the job you thought I was a part of. That's because I'm much better at this one." He sits down beside her, causing her to blush a bit. He smiles at this,

"I'm just sitting Raven, don't worry. I can see why Cameron loves you though. You're as beautiful as you are hard to catch." Raven blushes furiously,

"Cameron… loves me?" Jake laughs,

"Trust me, I've hung around the guy long enough to be able to read his emotions, and he definitely feels very strongly about you." Raven looks at her hands, not sure how to respond, fear is still coursing through her at the fact that her father now knows where she is, the secret she's been trying so hard to keep, is now out in the open. She sighs a bit, feeling very exposed, almost like a specimen. Jake is no longer watching her; he's talking to someone else, though she did see a few of the other ones giving her odd looks at one point or another.

'Why can't I just have some peace, and live how I want to?' she sighs again, getting up and heading outside the house, making her way over to where Latias is currently playing with a couple of the younger Lugia. She sits down on the grass, watching them, and barely notices when tears start spilling down her cheeks.

'Why can't he just leave me alone..?' she puts her head in her hands, so she doesn't see Latias look her way, or the Pokemon make its way over, followed by the two young Lugia. One of the Lugia noses her arm, and she startles and lifts her head. It pushes its head against her hand, and she sniffles, petting it, while wiping at her tears with the other hand. Latias nudges her a bit, as if asking if she's okay, and Raven nods slightly,

"Thank you." She whispers, and the Latias makes a soft sound, and then heads back to the Lugia. Feeling yet another nudge, Raven looks down to see that now both young Lugia are settled beside her, as if they can sense how she is feeling, and want to help. She wipes her eyes again, petting both of the Lugia as she watches Latias move through the pen, keeping the Lugia in line. She soon lies down in the grass, both young Lugia still with her.

"Luu?" she suddenly hears, and she looks over, smiling some when she sees Riolu coming over. The two Lugia look at him as well, watching him quietly for a moment and he seems to watch them too. He then says,

"Luu, Ri-lu…" And the two Lugia nod, each nudging her once more, and then flying back to the pen to join the other Lugia. Riolu settles beside Raven, and she puts an arm around him, smiling as the little Pokemon snuggles up beside her, and she closes her eyes, starting to feel a little calmer.

* * *

Cameron flies between rock formations that jut out of the ocean with extreme ease and precision, his Lugia instincts taking over his flight while his mind is now focused solely on Team Rocket.

"I have to stop them! They can't take her!" He screams in his mind, anger seeping into his thoughts.

"You're absolutely right Cameron; they can't take her away from you. You must stop them…" a voice echoes evilly in his head, dragging Cameron's mind from his reality and back into the realm he found himself last night inside his dream. Cameron's eyes widen as he stares the Shadow Lugia in the face,

"You again! Fuck off already! I don't have time for you!" He yells loudly, his temper on edge even more. The Lugia smirked,

"I'm on your side on this one; you can't let Giovanni get what he wants. You must protect the girl you love." Cameron growls, so angry now he doesn't even deny the love comment,

"Hey! Stop reading my emotions like you're a part of me, damnit! You aren't a part of my body!" He paused, "Wait, you're not wanting the opposite of me…?" He shakes his head,

"Of course not. I might not have an open heart, but that doesn't make me heartless. Go and fight Team Rocket: Stop them at all costs." Cameron stares at him for a while,

"Well, that's … Nice of you…" His partner appears beside him, looking a bit miffed,

"Sorry I'm late, your anger is fueling him and it was rather difficult to get into that thick skull of yours. What did I miss?" Cameron turns to him and hugs him,

"Not much buddy, surprisingly he's actually on my side on this one. He doesn't want Team Rocket to take her either." Lugia sighs, wondering how his human friend doesn't see what's really happening,

"That's because he wants you to fight them! He wants you to give into your anger so he can take over! Think about it!" Cameron frowns at him, his eyes turning slightly red, causing the Shadow Lugia to smile,

"Do you not care about Raven?" Cameron seems to snap again at that, his eyes getting a bit redder, and then dimming some again as he looks at the Shadow Lugia, then back to his partner,

They're coming to take her! I have to fight them!" Lugia slaps him upside the head with one wing, knocking him on the ground, the General yelps in surprise, picking himself up from the ground so that he's sitting up now,

"Look at yourself. You're taking the side of the essence of evil that is invading our body!" Cameron stares up at his partner, the red leaving his eyes fully now,

"You're right… I'm sorry…" The Shadow Lugia smiles,

"Don't be sorry Cameron, you do have a very good point. If you don't stop them now, then who will?" Cameron clutches his head, shaking it back and forth,

"Stop…" Lugia stares at his master, afraid of the choice he feels the General will end up making.

"Cameron…" He begins, and Shadow Lugia smiles,

"You have to stop them Cameron… You can't let them take her…" Cameron clutches his head so hard that his fingers dig into his skin, causing him to have a headache in reality, which makes him swerve slightly as he flies.

"STOP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" His partner starts to walk away from him,

"Please… Have some sense during your battle…" He disappears into the black void.

The Shadow Lugia smirks, shifting into a more Shadow version of Cameron, surprising the General, and then he walks up to his ear, whispering,

"You're all mine Cameron… Your love was what caused you to fall into my clutches… Ironic isn't it? The very emotion that a Shadow Pokémon can't really show is going to be the one that turns you into the first Shadow human…" Cameron stares into his eyes, red filling them,

"I'm not like you… I may become Shadow, but never will I let myself become heartless." The shadow Cameron smiles,

"We shall see. You're coming up on your target; you better get back to reality." He places a hand in front of Cameron's chest, charging an Aeroblast,

"Let me help you with that." Cameron's eyes widen at the sight, as he gets blasted straight through his chest, snapping him out of the dream that the Shadow Lugia caused him to fall into.

"Whoa… so that's what it feels like to die… it hurts…" He keeps flying towards Sinnoh, hoping to intercept them. He smiles as he spots the group of helicopters coming towards him,

"Perfect, I haven't had a chance to blow something up in a while." He flies towards the first helicopter and transforms back into his human form as he crashes through the windshield,

"This is your flight attendant. Your flight has been canceled." He picks up the pilot by the throat and tosses him out the window, sending him hurdling towards the ocean. He smiles demonically as his eyes turn red. He turns to the co-pilot,

"Are you going to jump? Or can I have some fun?" The co-pilot opens up the side door and jumps out, opening his parachute. Cameron laughs,

"Ah ah ah, where's the fun in that?" He fires an Aeroblast at his parachute, causing it to burn as the man starts falling to the earth. He smiles and turns to jump out through the window, shifting back into a Lugia. He turns to the remaining helicopters, all of whom are just hovering there, their occupants dumbfounded at what they just witnessed. Cameron's eyes turn crimson red as his white skin starts to darken,

"Let's cut to the chase. You're all going to die." He opens his mouth as he charges an Aeroblast, firing the powerful beam at all the helicopters, causing them to explode. Cameron laughs maniacally as he watches the burning vehicles plummet to the earth. James finally thinks he's caught up to him as he watches the helicopters land in the ocean, with a Shadow Lugia flying over the scene. James's eyes widen as he hears Cameron's voice coming from this Lugia, or more accurately, his laughter, which James notices sounds wrong, not like normal laughter.

"Cameron…?" He starts to say, and Cameron turns to him, shifting back to human form as he sends out his Flygon to catch him,

"Hello James, I see you disobeyed me again. How shall I punish you this time? Aeroblast you until you bleed? Shove you into a Poké ball for 3 months?" James shifts to human himself as he sends out Cameron's Charizard, both of them have now landed on the beach of the Island they had been above.

"Cameron, calm down. Let me help, we can fix this." He says, Charizard hovering above them. Cameron glares at him, a creepy smile on his face,

"Maybe I don't want to be fixed! I know how to punish you." He smiles as he holds out his hand, a small purple storm starting to churn on it. Charizard flaps its wings, feeling uneasy about the situation.

"I learned a new move, it's called Shadow Storm!" The swirling storm suddenly gets much larger as he chucks it at James. James's eyes widen as he chucks out a Dusk Ball, at the same time as trying to get out of the storm's path the both of them taking to the air again in their attempt to avoid it.

"Darkrai, snap some sense into your trainer!" He says, as he and Charizard end up getting mauled by the storm they were trying so hard to avoid, as Darkrai appears behind Cameron, looking at his trainer sadly, and putting him into a deep sleep with Dark Void. James and Charizard are barely keeping aloft as Darkrai and Flygon fly towards them, the General unconscious between them, held up now by James' Psychic. James sighs, looking at Cameron,

"Why can't you just let others help you for once..?" He motions for them to fly home. James pulls out a couple of Hyper Potions as they fly, using one on Charizard, which steadies his flying, and then the second on himself, which lets him fly better as well. Cameron groans and squirms in his sleep as they continue to travel back toward the base, his mind taken over by the intense nightmares that Darkrai's Bad Dreams causes him to have the whole trip back. Faint and evil laughter being heard all throughout them.

* * *

**Lugiaman14: Motherfucker made me break my arm. What'd I miss?**

**Shadow: I'm a thing now. Sup**

**Lugiaman14: Oh, hey Shadow. So my favorite chapter thus far is next! Awesome!**

**James: I'm glad you're happy, I was almost killed!**

**Shadow: Yeah, it was hilarious!**

**Darkrai'sLittleRaven: *facepalming* **

**Lugiaman14: Damn, why do I do this to myself?**

**James: Because you used to love inflicting self-pain to relieve boredom?**

**Shadow: Because you're an idiot?**

**Raven: We seem to be surrounded by crazy people… *shakes her head***

**Lugiaman14: *sighs* I'm going to have to listen to my personas argue with me until the next chapter… Leave a review please…**


End file.
